December
by QueenOfDecember
Summary: -Sequel to Dead Flower- December left Wammy's and now lives in L.A. with a girl named Autumn. What happens when someone from her past comes to haunt her? What happens when they kidnap bother her and Autumn? What is the reason behind this?
1. -Prologue- Goodbye

When I was just a baby, my mother left me at an orphanage called Wammy's House. She was drunk, had sex with a guy, didn't know what to do with me, and now here I am. At Wammy's house, where I was raised in good hands, and learned in the best learning environment possible.

Here, at Wammy's, there are two children known to be L's successors. They were called, Mello, and Near. Mello had shoulder length, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was at a height of 5'6" and he wore black leather, and ate a lot of chocolate. In fact, he was _always_ eating a chocolate bar. He also hung out with a boy called, Matt, who was _always_ playing on his DS. He was at the age of fourteen. Near had a white hair and grey eyes. He was at a height of 5' and wore white pajamas. He was _always_ playing with toys. I thought it was cute, though. He was at the age of thirteen. I also noticed that he was _always _alone. I pitied him, and everytime I tried to talk to him, he would always claim he wanted to be alone, or that he was busy. I didn't mind, though. I was used to it. I may have had a lot of friends at Wammy's, but they always shoved me off when I was no longer needed. It made me feel rather, lonely.

I was always called, strange, weird, albino, and at the odd time, I would be called pretty. That was very rare, though. I had long white hair and red eyes. I was at the height of 5'3" and I wore a lot of black or dark forest green clothing. I loved the two colours. I was at the age of thirteen. I had been born in Canada, making me Canadian, though my mother had flown into England, and left me at the front doors of Wammy's. Since my mother had been drunk when she got pregnant with me, some of the boys called me a drunk baby. Mainly Mello. He was the worst when it came to calling names. Even though, I have done nothing wrong to him, he insists on calling me name. Though, he pays more attention to Near, and get's quite angry when it comes to Near getting a higher test score than him. He was always second to Near, and always wanted to be first. His main goal was to beat Near, and on the sidelines, it seems that he enjoyed hurting me verbally. Every night, he would make it a routine to call me an albino drunk baby, right before I retired for the evening. The words hurt, and as I would tuck myself into bed, I would silently cry myself to sleep.

However, when L and Malli came to visit, everyone seemed to be more interested in them, than they are me. I was quite relieved, though I felt lonely. I seemed to be invisible to everyone, which made me a little sad, but i was relieved that no one called me names or used me.

I watched as L got out of his seat, got down on one knee, and proposed to Malli. I smiled as Malli said yes, but I was also sad. I wished I had someone to love and hold me. I wished I wasn't alone or lonely. I wished I could just run away and never come back. That's when it hit me. I could run away! Although I love being here, at Wammy's, despite the bullying, I still loved it, but I just had to get out. I needed to get out. After dinner, I planned my escape, deciding it would be best to leave in late evening, after everyone was asleep. I also decided it would be best to leave while L and Malli were here, seeing as how no one would notice, as they were far more interested in them.

I was in my room, gathering all my belongings, and filled my duffle bag. I filled my small polar bear bag with some money that I had saved up, enough to buy a plane ticket and something to eat. I hid my stash under my bed, in case someone were to come into my room. I wouldn't want to figure out what I was up to, now would I? I was already in my pajamas, which were a dark forest green, so I layed in bed, getting under the covers, and waited for everyone to be in bed.

I opened my eyes in a rush. I must have fallen asleep. I ran to my bedroom door, and opened it just a crack. It was dark in the hallways, everyone is asleep. I quietly walked over to my bed, pulled my stash from under my bed and slipped on my jacket, that I had left on the hook of my bed, so I could grab it quickly. I tied my hair into a bun and pulled the large hood over my head, making a shadow over my eyes. I quietly slipped out the bedroom, with my stash slung over my shoulder, closing the door behind me quietly. I shuffled down the hallway and down the stairs, over to the front door. I was about to open it and make my escape, when a hand grabbed my shoulder, stopping me from reaching my wonderland.

"December?" I heard Near's voice speak. "Where are you going?"

I turned around to face him. "Somewhere that's not here." I whispered. "What are you… You knew I was going to leave, didn't you."

"I figured you might." Near said, bluntly. "I came here to stop you."

"Why?" I took a step back. "No one seems to like me. You even push me away, though I understand. You being busy and all."

"I won't be able to convince you, will I?" Near countered. I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, though he seemed to try to hide it. One thing you'll learn about me is I can tell what people are feeling, no matter how hard they try to hide their emotions. I can also tell why they feel the way they do, and see the music notes of their emotions. I have learned many instruments including the piano, guitar, violin, flute, and the ocarina, and each emotion or reason for emotions have a instrument to go with it. I was told my ability to see emotions and their notes was rare, so I requested music lessons. I thought it would be cool to be able to play music to what someone was feeling. "Will I?" Near repeated, breaking me from my thoughts.

"No." I said sadly. "You won't."

Near sighed and gripped both of my shoulders. I leaned down to his height, so it won't be as awkward. "It was worth a try." He said as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in a hug. I smiled a little, and hugged him back. "I'll miss you." He said, nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck. I knew Near had observed me before, while he was playing with his toys. I didn't mind. I found him adorable, like a little brother looking out for his sister. I thought it was cute, as children who don't know him would find it creepy.

"I'll miss you, too." I said just before pulling back, just enough to give him a kiss on the forehead. I smiled as his cheeks flushed to a light pink in embarrassment, barely noticeable. "I'll tell you what. How about once a month or so, I'll write to you. Even send you a gift!"

Near smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around my neck, giving me one last hug, as I returned it. I gave him one last kiss on the cheek, just as I pulled away to open the door.

"You're like a sister to me, you know that right?" Near smiled sadly.

"Yeah." I said, giving him a sad smile and patting his head. "And you're a brother to me."

He handed me his toy robot that he always carried around with him. "I want you to have it." He mumbled. "To remember me." I smiled and took it from him.

"I'll take good care of it." I said, putting into my polar bear bag, and put it over my shoulder once again. "I'll always remember you. Now go get some sleep. I'll write as soon as I settle down somewhere. Someplace safe."

"Goodbye, December."

"Goodbye. Near."


	2. -Chapter One- Autumn

I slipped out the open door, closing it after looking back once more, having one last look at Near before I left. I was going to miss him. Although we never talked much, but I still cared for him. He was like a brother to me. I could tell he cared for me, as well. I could see it in his eyes. I was like a sister to him. I guess you could say we still care for each other, although we don't really talk. I closed the doors quietly, and started running and didn't stop until I saw a pay phone. I sighed and pulled out some money and called for a taxi, giving them my location and waited patiently for it to come. It wasn't to cold outside, but it was windy. I was glad to have tied my hair back, I wouldn't like it to blow in my face.

A taxi pulled up in front of me, and I got in, telling him to take me to the nearest airport. The driver drove off, making its way to the airport. It didn't take to long for the taxi to stop in front of the airport, and I paid the the driver and hopped out of the taxi and ran into the building. It wasn't to busy, seeing as it was pretty late. I walked up to the lady working at one of the stands, and asked her about buying a ticket. Being that it was my first time, and that I didn't have a ticket, she helped me out with purchasing a ticket.

"Where would you like to go?" She smiled.

I thought about it for a second. I could go to Los Angeles. I heard it was interesting. "Los Angeles." I decided. She nodded and pulled out my money, handing her the money in advance, so I didn't forget to pay.

"Passport?" She laughed. I nodded and opened a pocket in my duffle bag, and pulled out my passport that I had gotten about a month ago. I had asked Roger if I could have a passport, just in case I had to travel. He was such a nice man, and he let me.

"Alright, all set." She said, finished everything up quickly. "Do you need checked bags?" I shook my head. "Do you need help getting to the gate you need to go to?" I nodded. Hey! It's my first time! Don't judge!

The kind lady led me through security, which wasn't to much trouble. She then led me to the gates and took me to the one where my plane would be at. She asked me if I wanted any snacks or drink, and I kindly denied, not wanting to trouble her. Though, she insisted. She went anyway and bought me a drink, saying it was no trouble at all. She got me some crackers and some water. I smiled and thanked her and she made her way, back to doing her job. She was a nice lady. She got me the earliest plane ticket to Los Angeles with no trouble at all. My plane was to be arriving in an hour or two. I ate the snack and drank the water, throwing away the garbage away, and keeping the bottle and stuffing it into my bag. I might need it later on. I noticed that there was a young man standing at the stands near the gates entry way. I walked over to him and he looked at me.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He smiled, kindly.

"Since the plane won't be here for an hour or two, could I take a nap until it arrives?" I asked, sweetly. He nodded and said that he'd wake me up at around ten minutes before it's supposed to arrive. I thanked him and went over to the chairs, keeping my dufflebag around my shoulders. I rested it under my head, using it as a pillow as I curled up, hugging my knees to my chest, trying to leave as much space as possible for others to use. I heard the man chuckle, just before I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw the man from earlier and he chuckled.

"The plane will be here in ten minutes." He laughed. "If you need to use the washroom, use it now." I nodded and made my way to the washroom, which happened to be right by the gate I was at.

Once I was finished in the washroom, I ran out and sat in the seat I was at before. I hadn't noticed it before, but there was some people waiting with me at the gates. I smiled, excitement filling the core of my body as the man announced that the plane had arrived. I waited for the people on the plane, to leave. I then jumped up, and quickly walked to the man and handed him my passport and plane ticket. I hadn't noticed what he did, but he handed them back to me and allowed me to go through. I then looked at the ticket and made my way to my seat. I put my duffle bag in the bag holder above and sat in my assigned seat. I took my polar bear bag off of my shoulders and set it on my lap, hugging it to my chest as I put my seatbelt on.

It didn't take long for the plane to fill with people. Once everyone was on board, I noticed people putting their purses or smaller bags, under the seat in front of them. I put my polar bear bag under the seat in front of me, figuring I should do the same. I relaxed in my seat, and listened to the instructions that a young man provided. Then plane then took off. I then closed my eyes, still a little tired, and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a voice saying that the place would now be landing. I sighed happily, excited to finally be in Los Angeles! The plane didn't take to long for the plane to land. Once it has completely stopped, and people started gathering their things, I, too, did the same. I then exited the plane, but once I did, I didn't know where to go. I then noticed that the people on my place were all going the same way. I followed them and they unknowingly lead me to the checked luggage. Since I didn't have any, I left the building, and waited for a taxi to come.

It was only a minute or two before one came, and as I was about to enter the taxi I heard a young female voice yelling my my direction. I turned around, just as she stopped in front of me, huffing and puffing to catch her breath.

"Can I take a taxi with you?" She asked, once she regained composure. I nodded, and got into the taxi, she followed as the driver took her bags and put them in the trunk. She told the taxi driver where she was headed, and I said I'd be getting off at the same stop. He nodded and drove off.

"So… Have you been to Los Angeles before?" The girl asked, trying to keep the ride less awkward. She had long brown hair, that she pulled into two braids and amber eyes. She was full of joy, as far as I could see from her eyes.

"No." I said shyly.

"A tourist?" She asked, curiously. I shook my head.

"I needed a place to go to." I told her, as I looked down sadly. "Kind of like an escape."

She patted my shoulder. "It'll be fun!" She urged. "I'll give you a tour! I live here, so it will be alright."

I smiled and looked at her. "I would like that."

"I'm Autumn." She said, joyfully.

"I'm December." I said. "It's nice to meet you."

The taxi pulled to a stop. I was about to pay the driver, but Autumn grabbed my hand and paid. The driver than gibber her bags out of the car as we exited. He then drove off. I looked around, taking in the sights. We stood in front of a bakery. It was dark green and navy blue. Just the colours I liked. I smiled as I took in the busy streets the nice buildings. I had just realized that I had no home. No where to stay.

"Autumn?" I asked, and she looked at me. "Do you know anywhere that has cheap rent?"

"You didn't pan on a place to stay, did you?" She gasped. I looked down in embarrassment. She giggled. "It's alright. You can live with me." I looked up at her wided eyed. She smiled and pulled me into the bakery.

"I live here" She said. "On the upper floors of the building. It's like an apartment." I nodded as I looked around. It was a cute little building. It was the same colours, green and blue, just a little brighter. "I also own this bakery." She mentioned. "I quit school to keep in business."

I nodded and followed her up the stairs. She opened the doors and went to her room and I waited. She soon came out motioning for me to follow her. I obeyed and she led me to what one would call a guest room?

"This will be your room." She giggled. "You can decorated how ever you like." I nodded and put my bags on the bed. It had forest green sheets and a navy blue quilt. The walls were a lighter green, and a window was just above the headboard of the bed. "Sorry if you don't like the colours. It's what I had."

I smiled and turned to face her. "You don't need to worry. It's perfect."

_I'm finally free! _I thought. _Although, I'll miss Near and Wammy's house. But I have a new life to live. A new life. _


	3. -Chapter Two- Post Office

I hadn't noticed Autumn's height at first. She was about 4'9", smaller than Near. Oh how I miss him. I had promised him that I would write as soon as I settled down, but what am I going to write? I haven't got the money to send him a gift!

I had been living with Autumn for a few days now. I asked her what I could do to earn some money, she said I could help out at the bakery and that she would pay me some of the money, since it would be a employer-employee relationship during working hours. Although she would keep more money for herself, but she has to pay expenses, which she takes from my salary, in order for me to pay my half of the rent. So here I am now, wiping the navy blue tables clean with a damp rag, my hair tied into two braids that were resting on my chest, wearing a knee length, forest green dress, with a navy blue apron on top. I had dark grey stockings and navy blue mary janes. Autumn requested that I wore the colours of the bakery while serving the customers. That way they don't confuse me with another customer. Which was a good point for business purposes. Who would want to purchase baked goods from a bakery when they can't even tell who works there? I wouldn't.

"December, can I ask you something?" I hear Autumn call from the kitchen. "I want to speak with you about it before we open the shop." I quickly walk from the table I had currently wiped, to the kitchen.

"What is it?" I asked, as I walked through the kitchen door. Autumn was finishing up some cupcakes and cookies for me to serve while she baked cakes, pies and so on.

"It's about the post office." The brown haired girl started. "They deliver mail every Friday. Since today is Wednesday, I thought I should tell you incase you had any mail to deliver. It's located across the street, so it's not far, and it's open from 9:00 AM - 5:00 PM."

"Alright." I nodded. "Thank you." I was about to head out of the kitchen, to wipe the last table, as shop is going to open in five minutes.

"Oh, and December?" Autumn asked, just as I opened the door.

"Yes?" I said as I turned to face her.

"Is it alright if you, can you deliver something to the post office for me? Their letters regarding finance. I also have a letter to my aunt, in England. It'll be ready to be mailed in the morning." She said, handing me the try of baked goods that she finished. "If you have any mail you would like to mail, feel free to add it to the pile." I nodded and left the room with tray.

I neatly lined the cupcakes, by colour and flavour, on the middle shelf of the display case. I then placed the cookies on the top shelf, neatly, by flavour. Autumn had told me I could arranged them how ever, as long as they had labels. I had used the labels that she provided, when I first started, and placed them in alphabetical order. I like to keep things organized, and simple. It makes things easier that way. Once I finished I quickly grabbed the wiping rag, that I left on the table I last wiped, and wiped down the last table, which was the one closest to the door. I then turned flipped the closed sign over, as the open sign was on the opposite side. I walked over to the front front counter, and turned on the cash register as well as any other payment instrument. I opened the register, and poured in some coins from a newly opened roll, seeing as there was none in the register. Autumn had advised me to do so every morning, if it were the case of a customer paying my cash.

The chimes jingled as the door opened, allowing three, rough looking men, to enter the bakery. They were unattractive, as they all had whiskers, signifying they either had a long night, or hadn't shaved for some time. They had worn out jeans and jackets. One had wore hiking boots as the others wore runners. I looked for any signs of weapons on them. They all did. One had a gun in his pants, slid against his lower back and underpants. The second guy had a knife, slid up his sleeve. The third had a knife up his sleeve and a gun in his hiking boot. This one of the things I learned at Wammy's; locating weapons. It was what I was known for, as well as being to tell if I could trust someone, or not. I also was known for not showing fear, for which some say, I have none.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I asked, putting on a sweet smile, as the men walked over.

"Yeah, a box of cupcakes." The one with hiking boots grumbled.

"How many?"

"Twenty." He said. "Chocolate."

I nodded and grabbed a box large enough to fit twenty cupcakes. I placed them carefully, neatly, not wanted them to ruin in the lightest bit. I closed the box and run them through the till.

"That will be sixty dollars, please." I said, and the man with the knife grumbled some cusses, handing me three twenty dollar bills. I handed him the box as I handed "Thank you! Have a nice day!" The chimes jingled as they left.

The day was busy, making it seem not to long. Most of the customers were nice, as some were… not so nice. After Autumn and I had closed shop, I took a shower and got ready for bed, as I like to be comfortable in the evenings. I pulled out some paper from a sketchbook that Autumn had bought me, as I liked to draw. She told me it was a welcoming gift and that there was no need to pay her back. I had thanked her greatly. I grabbed a pen and sat down on my bed and used the sketchbooks hard, flat surface, as a table. I decided, since tomorrow I was going to the post office, that I would write to Near.

Dear Near,

I have found a place to stay, and a good job as well. I won't say where I am, as you have noticed that I have not placed a return address, but what I can say is that I work at a bakery. I also made a new friend and she has offered. which I accepted, me a place to stay. She also owns the bakery which I work at, and we live there together.

I quite like it where I am now, though I miss Wammy's. I miss you most of all. I still have the toy you gave me. I hold it dear to me as if my life depended on it. It reminds me of you. Also I have a favour to ask you. It's not big, but it would mean a lot to me. When you get letters from me, can you shred the envelope, or at least dispose of the stamp. I don't want anyone to find me. I don't care what you do to the letters, but please, I beg of you by all means, dispose of the envelope, or at least the stamp, or anything that may indicate where I am. Thank you.

XOXO, December.

I drew a small cupcake on the remaining paper. I then took the letter and walked over to Autumn's room, knocking on the door. I heard her quietly shuffle over to the door. She smiled as she opened it, and I noticed on her desk, she was working on the bills she has to mail.

"Sorry to bother you." I said, looking down.

"Oh, you're no bother at all!" She giggled. "What do you need?"

"I need an envelope." I smiled. "I'm writing to a friend of mine."

"Alright." She moved over to the side. "Come on in." I walked into the room. It was neat and tidy, the same colours as mine, though the bed had some stuffed animals, and the shelves had toys. I smiled, as she was just like Near. Autumn was a smart girl. She did online classes that took place after school. She was finishing her last year of school, as she had skipped some grades, as she was learning ahead of her class. She mentioned that her parents had died in an accident, and that her aunt is responsible for her. Her usually comes in once a month to keep an eye on things, as she lived in an apartment, and had a children to take care of. There was simply no room for Autumn, though she told her aunt that she could live at the shop and that she could do online schooling in the evening and work during the day. This bakery was her home and life. Autumn was also childish, but in a good way. She liked toys, and sometimes while she was on break, or after work, I would see her playing with some toys. I admire her for that.

I had met Autumn's aunt. She came in the other day to check up on Autumn. She was a nice lady. She had brown hair and amber eyes like Autumn's. I could see the resemblance, though they both had different facial features. Autumn had porcelain skin, and her aunt had a light tan. Autumn had said she got her skin from her dad's side of the family.

If you're wondering, I told Autumn of my life as well. I told her how my mother was drunk where she got pregnant with me and how she left me at Wammy's. I didn't tell her anything about Wammy's besides the fact it was an orphanage for the talented, and that it had an exceptional education program. I mentioned nothing of L or Malli. I also told her why I left.

"Here you go." Autumn said, pulling me from my thoughts. She had a white envelope in her hand. I took it just as I said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She smiled. "May I know your friend's name? I'm just curious is all. I'm not going to ask anything personal."

I giggled and nodded. "His name is Near. He's like a brother to me. He lives at the orphanage."

"He didn't want to come with you?" Autumn frowned.

"No." I shook my head. "He liked it there. As well as I, but we both know why I left. Near's well liked by the other kids. Except one." Autumn tilted her head questioningly. "His name is Mello. He doesn't like Near. He is smart like Near, though Near is smarter. Near has the best grades, and Mello's jealous. He comes second place to Near, if you were to think of it as a race. He hates that and he wants to be number one. He also likes chocolate…" I trailed off.

"And?" Autumn asked, pulling my thoughts together.

"He wasn't only mean to Near. He was mean to other kids, including me. I don't know why he picked on me, though. My grades weren't as good as his and Near's. I had stayed out of the competition, as some would say." I explained.

"What did he do to you?" Autumn looked at me with concern.

"He would always called me a 'drunk baby." I smiled sadly. "Some other kids did as well. Near didn't, though."

Autumn pulled me into a hug. "Well, he'd just a mean person." She sighed. "I have an idea."

I pulled back to look at her. "What is it?"

"Before shop opens, when you deliver the mail," She started. "go get Near a gift. It's rare for customers to come during the morning on Thursdays."

I smiled happily and she let go of me. "Thank you."

The next morning, I got dressed in my uniform, and slipped the letter for Near in the envelope, taped the the seal shut (I don't like the idea of leaving DNA on letters), and wrote Near's name, address, and so on, excluding the return address. I then grabbed some money, as well as the mail Autumn asked me to deliver, and rushed out to the busy streets, making my way to the post office. I then stopped in my tracks when I saw a toy shop not far away. I smiled and may may towards the shop, as I spotted a toy I knew Near would love. It was a Bionicles. Something Near could figure out, like a puzzle. Only building a robotic person! I rushed into the store and looked for it on the shelves. I sighed, sadly, when I couldn't find it. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around, only to come face to face with a old lady.

"May I help you?" She asked kindly.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm looking for one the Bionicles that was placed as display, at the front window."

She nodded. "I think we have on left. I'll go get it for you." I smiled happily and nodded eagerly. She left me alone as I looked at the other toys that I could possibly buy. None of them looked as good as the Bionicles. The lady soon came back with the Bionicles in hand.

"I was right and we had this one left." She smiled. "Come to the front, and I'll ring it in for you." I nodded, pulling out my money, as I followed her to the till.

"That will be twenty three dollars and seventy five cents." She smiled. I handed her a twenty and a thirty. "If you don't mind me asking, aren't you a little old for this kind of stuff?"

"It's for a friend." I laugh. "I haven't seen him for a long time. He lives overseas. France, I believe." I lied about where Near lives. Autumn had advised me not to trust anyone when I was alone. Even the elderly. You never know what could happen.

"I see." She said as she handed me the bag which held the toy, and the change. "Have a nice day!"

I nodded as I left to the busy streets and made my way to the post office. Once there, I walked over to the front desk, since there was no line. A lady was behind the desk and she gave me a smile and said, "How may I help you?"

"I would like to mail these." I said handing her the mail Autumn had given me to deliver.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"I also would like to mail these." I said lifting the bag the counter, pulling the toy out of the box and placing the letter to Near on top. "They are for the same person."

She nodded and looked at the letter. "There's no return address."

I nodded. "I want it to be a surprise. His birthday is coming up."

"Alright then." She giggled. She ringed up the price to mail the package. "That will be ten dollars."

I nodded and handed her a ten. She taped the letter to the Bionicles, and placed it into a small box, and she tapped that closed as well. She put a sticker that was printed, which said, had the same information as what was on the letter. "Have a nice day!" she said as she took Autumn's mail and the package to the back.

I then left the post office and made my way back to the bakery, where I started to work for the day.


	4. -Chapter Three- Piano

I was walking around the apartment, bored out of my mind! Autumn told me that she was going to go get some supplies that we need more of. I also was informed that she was going to teach me how to bake cookies. Baking is one of the things that I haven't learned at Wammy's, where I had learned martial arts, music, and hacking. Actually, I learned to hack on my own. I've always had great observation skills. Some older kid was an amazing hacker and I secretly picked it up from them.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a sharp pain in my right toe.

"Ouch!" I cried, sitting on the floor and pulling off my navy blue sock to examine my sore toe. It's not bleeding. Good. I put my sock on and went to get up to continue my walk around the apartment, when I noticed a piano, like not a keyboard, an actual piano right in front of me! That's what I must have stubbed my toe on! How did I not see that before? Well, what ever. I smiled and pulled out the bench from under the piano and sat down. I let my fingers glide on the keys and started to play. The music the piano produces is just beautiful. I love playing the piano. I learned to play at Wammy's, as well as the guitar. Singing? Well i just learned to reach each note. My voice is natural, or so I was told. In my opinion, I have an alright voice, but not the best.

I started to play some Beethoven. I forget what the song is called, but its absolutely beautiful! It's such a smooth melody and it relaxes me of my worries as I play. I think of it as my absolute favourite. I would play this at Wammy's often. When I had no one to chill with, I would go to the piano room to play. Some kid's would stop to listen to me play. They thought that I never noticed, but I did. I just said nothing about it. Near would even listen to play once in a while, as well. That always made me smile. Mello had come by a few times, as well. He thought he was invisible, but I knew he was there.

I smiled as the song ended. Once it was quiet for a few minutes, a fast clapping, broke the silence. I turned around, and Autumn was standing there, looking at me in amazement. I didn't hear her come in, she was just so silent!

"How long have you been there?" I asked in surprise.

"Long enough." She giggled. "You're really good."

"Thank you." I laughed.

"I inherited it, as well as the bakery, from my parents." She said. A sad smile plastered her face. "My parents used to run this bakery. My mother used to play the piano. She was an excellent player."

"You never told me." I sighed. "If you don't mind, do you mind if I asked what happened?"

"It's not problem at all!" She exclaimed. "My parents died in a car accident about a few months ago. When he was alive, he taught me to bake. My mother taught me the piano after she was was done her work for the day. It's been a while to play it. So many memories. I inherited the piano from her, and the bakery from my dad."

I wrapped her in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry!" I cried. Tears fell down my face. I hadn't known. "I shouldn't have asked!"

"It's alright." She patted my back. "I learned over the years to not cry over people. I learned it's okay to be sad, but I also learned to move on and not cry. To keep my head up with a smile and keep walking forward. I will always remember my parents, never will I forget them, but I will not let the fact that they have passed on bring me down. They wouldn't want that."

I broke the hug, but kept her at arms length. Her words amazed me. She had the courage to move forward when so many don't. She had the potential to keep her head up high with a smile, when so many kept their heads low, at the bridge to giving up.

"You are amazing." I said, wiping my tears away. "You know that right?"  
"Yes. I do know that." She smiled. "How about you and me play a song together. Make some new memories."

I nodded happily. She giggled and we sat down at the piano and began to play. I started to tach her songs I learned at Wammy's and she started to teach me some songs her mother taught her, as well as some songs she learned on her own.

Autumn is truly amazing.


	5. -Chapter Four- Chocolate

"Hey, Autumn?" I called, as I wiped the day's messes off of the tables in the bakery. It was closing time, so the two of us were cleaning up for the next day. Tomorrow's Sunday, so we have the day off.

"Yes?" Autumn giggled.

"I have an idea." I cheered. "Do you know how to make homemade chocolate? Some that can last a long time?"

"Yes, why?"

"Could you teach me? I would like to make some for Near."

"Sure! We should also sell some in the bakery as well! That way we have some extra variety!"  
"Yeah!"

I was in the kitchen with Autumn, as she explained the recipe for chocolate. She prepared the measuring cups and bowls, as well as other necessities. She had me gather the ingredients, as she watched to make sure I did everything correctly. I listened to every instruction that came out of her mouth and I tried my best to follow. She corrected every mistake I made, which wasn't many. I have been living with her for a few months now, and I learned how to bake cookies, cupcakes, cakes, pies, and scones! It was pretty late to go to the post office by the time we were finished the chocolates. Autumn had showed me how to make them into shapes and what not. I made them into tiny robots, lego pieces, and puzzle pieces. Things that I knew Near liked. I smiled at my finished work. I placed them into a small box and took them to my room. I then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Near, _

_I thought I would send you something different this time! XOXO_

I folded the paper and taped it onto the box of chocolates. I then wrapped it in forest green wrapping paper. I set it on the edge of my bed, and went down stairs. I saw Autumn playing the piano, with a sad smile on her face. I knew she was thinking of her parents. I learned that she makes that face while she plays the piano or while baking, once in a while. She was finishing up _Carry On _by Fun. She then started playing _Skinny Love_ by Birdy. I knew the lyrics, as she had taught me this song as well, so I began to sing along as I sat next to her. She smiled at me as she played. A grateful smile.

"_Come on skinny love just last the year,_

_Pour a little salt we were never here,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

_Tell my love to wreck it all,_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Right in the moment this order's tall._

_And I told you to be patient,_

_And I told you to be fine,_

_And I told you to be balanced,_

_And I told you to be kind,_

_And in the morning I'll be with you,_

_But it will be a different kind,_

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_

_And you'll be owning all the fines._

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_

_Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

_And I told you to be patient,_

_And I told you to be fine,_

_And I told you to be balanced,_

_And I told you to be kind,_

_And now all your love is wasted,_

_Then who the hell was I?_

_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,_

_And at the end of all your lines._

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_And who will fall far behind?_

_Come on skinny love,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my."_

When the song was finished, I sat next to her and gave her a reassuring smile. She giggled and clapped her hands. She tends to do that when she is happy, amazed or excited. It's cute, really.

"Can I play a song?" I asked, itching to play a song I learned on my own, recently. Autumn nodded, waiting for me to play the song. I smiled and pressed the keys, gently, as I played a smooth and sad melody. I sang the lyrics to the song, which I have memorized.

"_You say, sometimes, it's like I hardly know you_

_And maybe there's somethings I never showed you_

_Sometimes you're certain, but just can't get it working at all_

_You say to yourself somebody better_

_Will understand you more than I ever_

_I'll shake his hand, and smile, and say I understand. Well I do_

_That don't mean I don't think about you_

_I know we _

_Said it's just as well that I won't keep, keep you for myself_

_But, I don't want to see you happier with somebody else_

_Oh, why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_

_Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_

_Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_

_I know you need someone too_

_This just feels so soon_

_I know some things should just stay broken_

_I'm well aware this should remain unspoken_

_But I've been working on the things that I was learning all wrong, oh_

_I know sometimes I only twist ya_

_And maybe I'm too proud to say I missed ya_

_But what if here and now, I tell you that I'm all figured out?_

_Or maybe I just like how that sounds_

_I know we _

_Said it's just as well that I won't keep, keep you for myself_

_But I don't want to see you happier with somebody else_

_Oh, why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_

_Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_

_Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_

_I know you need someone too_

_This just feels so_

_And I know it seems beneath me_

_But sometimes it's not so easy _

_To wish you well and let you go_

_And I say it's just as well_

_That I just can't keep you for myself_

_I don't want to see you happier with somebody else_

_Oh, lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_

_Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_

_Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_

_This just feels so_

_This just feels so, _

_Feels so soon_

_(Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?)_

_Why can't you be_

_(Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?)_

_Why can't you be_

_(Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?)_

_This just feels so, _

_This just feels so, _

_This just feels so soon."_

"What song is that?" She asked, amazed, clapping her hands.

"So Soon, by Marianas Trench." I giggled. "I've been really into their music lately."

She giggled and we both got up to head to our rooms. It was getting late, and I was getting tired, and I could tell Autumn was too.

"I bet the chocolates are going to be successful!" She sighed dreamily, followed by a yawn.

"Me too."

"December?"

"Yeah?"

"When is your birthday?"

"March first."

"Okie dokie!"

"Autumn?"

"Mhmm?"

"Is it okay I can deliver a parcel to the Post Office on Monday? Before we open the bakery? I would like to be able to get the chocolates delivered as soon as possible."

"Yup! I also need to deliver something to the Post. May I come with you?"

"Yeah."

"Goodnight, December."

"Goodnight, Autumn."

May you have the sweetest dreams, as I will take your nightmares.


	6. -Chapter Five- Suprise

Its been about three years since I sent the box of chocolates to Near. I wonder if he liked them. I wonder if he shared them. I also sent many other things to him; such as puzzles and legos. Things I knew he liked. I smiled as I thought of him, wiping tables with a damp rag. Autumn and I were preparing to open up shop. I sighed, and went to the back to throw the damp rag into the laundry bin, that is also for dirty aprons. I walked back over the front, to unlock the door and flip the sign, from closed to open. I walked over to the cash register with a sigh, and waited for customers to come. Hopefully the first one isn't rude. I wouldn't want to start the day off with a grumpy attitude. I closed my eyes as I rested my head against the counter. The mornings weren't usually busy.

I woke up to the jingle of the chimes as a customer walked in. I looked the at time, it was 9:00 AM, an hour after we opened shop. I must have fallen asleep.

A man walked over, stumbling over the chair legs, as he was not watching to where he was walking. He was more interesting in playing his video game. Trying not to be rude, I held in a laugh. He sort of reminded me of kid named Matt, from Wammy's. He used to play video games while walking, too.

"Hi, how may I help you?" I gave a winning smile as I spoke in a cheery tune.

"Yeah, I'll have sixty boxes of chocolates." He sighed, as if he has made this request far too many times.

That's odd. Usually we don't have customers order that many chocolates, the usual amount is around twenty to thirty boxes. Not sixty, we don't even have that many made!

"We don't have that many made, do you mind if you come back later to pick them up?" I suggested. "I'll call you when they are ready, if that's okay. We will also have to take a deposit for an order that size."

"Yeah, sure." He sighed. I can tell he doesn't want to do more work than he has to. He paused his game and pulled out his wallet. "How much?"

"How much would you like to deposit?"

"Half if that's okay with you."

"Okie dokie!" I giggled as I punched the order into the cash register. "That will be $150.00!"

He pulled out the money and handed it over, as he wrote his name and phone number on a sticky note, that customers use when making special orders. He then un-paused his game and made his way out of the our small shop. I sighed as I put the money in the register and out his number under the monitor, just before I went to fix the chairs he stumbles on.

"Today is going to be a long day." I sighed, making my way back to the register.

"Thank you have a nice day!" I cheered as the second last customer of the day left our shop. One more customer until I can finally close shop! Today, was long and not very busy, except for lunch hour. Thats the busiest time, office workers come by for a donut or a cupcake. Sometimes a small box of chocolates for their wives or children.

"Autumn, is the chocolates ready?" I called over to the kitchen.

"Yeah!" She replied.

I sighed, grabbing the phone and dialed… Matt's number. Huh. It must be a coincidence. Him having the same name as Matt from Wammy's. I mean, he can't be the same Matt, right? Just to be sure, when he answered, I spoke in a high, cheery voice. That way, if it is, he wouldn't be able to tell.

"Hello?" I heard a low voice say. It sounded quite familiar, though I couldn't place it.

"Hi! I'm making a call for Matt, regarding some boxes of chocolate he ordered." I spoke cheerfully. "They're ready for pick up!"

"He'll be right over." The man grumbled, probably from the high, cheery voice I spoke in. He hung up, leaving me to the dial tone. I sighed, and hung up the phone.

I must have fallen asleep a few times throughout the day, as I seem to be waking up to the sound a the jungling chimes, signifying customers coming and going. This was yet another time it has happened. I sighed, mentally as I spoke cheerfully with a bright smile.

"Hi! How may I help you?" I giggled. A man with black hair and dark, emotionless eyes, and a young, cheerful girl, with strawberry blonde hair and red eyes, walked over with a young looking boy, who was about my age, though he looked a lot younger than he actually was. He has white hair and grey eyes. They looked familiar, and I tried to remember where I saw them last.

"Yes, one strawberry short cake, and…" The girl started and set her gaze at the boy. "What would you like, Near?" Near! Did she just say Near? I nearly choked out a breath, but I kept my composure.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry." He said, emotionlessly.

"I guess that's all then!" The girl giggled. That's when it call set place. I knew where I last seen these people. At Wammy's. The man with dark eyes, is L. The girl is Malli, and the boy is Near. What are they doing here, in Los Angeles?

"Okie dokie!" I said, punching the order in the register. "Will that be to stay, or to go?"

"To stay." L said.

"Alright, have a seat anywhere you'd like and your order will be right with you." I smiled and turned away from the trio and made my way into the kitchen.

Well isn't this a lovely surprise!


	7. -Chapter Six- Together

"One strawberry cake!" I called as I entered the kitchen.

"Coming right up!" Autumn giggled. I sighed and leaned against the door frame. She quickly walked over with a well crafted, tasty looking cake.

"I was wondering, can you serve it?" I ask. "I have to use the washroom."

"Sure thing." She smiled. Autumn was always very kind. I liked that about her. I made my way upstairs into the apartment, and went straight to the washroom. I leaned against the sink, and sighed. What were they doing here? I thought they were still at Wammy's! Well, Near at least. L and Malli do their own thing. I flushed the toilet, even though I didn't use it. I washed my hands and made my way back to the front, as I heard Autumn serve the cake. I then hear the chimes jingle as I'm about to enter the front, from the kitchen.

"Hello! How may I help you?" I hear Autumn ask the customer.

"I'm here to pick up an order." I hear a voice say. One I know from this morning. It was Matt.

"I got this one!" I giggle. "He ordered the large amount of chocolates. Do you mind getting the order for me? I'll ring it in."

"No problem!" Autumn cheered as she went into the kitchen, to retrieve the chocolates. I punch in the rest of the order as I say, "That will be another $150.00, please."

He sighed and pulled out his wallet. I noticed that he was armed this time. He had a gun in his pants, to the right. It was hidden well, under his vest. A vest that I was very familiar with. Autumn came back, with the chocolates and handed it to him, as he handed me the money.

"Thank you!" I smiled. "Have a nice day!" I narrowed my eyes as he turned to head out of the bakery. I knew that vest. I looked him, once more. He had red hair, and goggles. He wore jeans and a black and white striped shirt, on top a beige vest. I was all too familiar with that look. It was Matt. Matt from Wammy's. He always hung out with Mello. They were like siamese twins. Inseperable. If he's here, Mello is, too. I sigh as he the door shut behind him, making the chimes jingle. I walked over and switched the sign from Open to Closed.

"What's wrong?" Autumn asked as I walked back to register. I sigh once more before answering. She could always tell when something was up.

"I think now would be appropriate to introduce you to a friend of mine." I say, looking down. I lead her towards the last customers of the day. I pulled two chairs over to the table, one for me, the other for Autumn. We both took a seat as I said, "I hope you don't mind us sitting with you, L." Autumn's eyes widened. I knew what she was about to say, so I nodded.

"It's quite alright, December." He said, taking a bite of the cake. "Want some?"

"No thanks." I sighed. "What are you in town for?"

"I rather not say." L said. "It's confidential."

"If you can say it to me, you can say it to Autumn." I grumbled. "Let me guess. Something that Mello would want to work on his own, with this assistance of Matt, so he can beat Near? Like… A murder investigation."

"You were always the observant one." L took another bite of cake. "I might as well say, yes. You're right. I also came to ask why you left Wammy's."

"No." I said, not buying the last bit at all. "You didn't. The investigation, yes, but not to ask me a dumb question. You would do something more simple if that was the case."

L paused for a moment. "Yes. You're right." He said, putting his fork down. "But, I am rather curious. Why did you leave?"

"Reasons." I growled. I do not like this subject. "I rather not say. Maybe you can ask Near."

"I did." L said, taking another bite of his cake. "But I want to hear it from you."

I sighed. "If you really must know, I felt lonely."

"Lonely?" Malli asked.

I nodded. "I used, then dropped. I was considered an object. Mello didn't help much either, as he kept calling me 'Drunk Baby." I looked at my lap, as I felt a tear start to form, though I held it back. "I wanted to be free from that. So I left." I stood up and made my way towards the kitchen. "Autumn, can you please collect their payment when they're done? I'm done for the day."

"Of course." She said solemnly. I knew she cared. She was a true friend. I was just entering the apartment, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped in my tracks, and turned around. It was Near.

"Autumn let you in, didn't she." I smiled sadly. I laughed a bit at Near's red cheeks. I could tell he thought she was attractive. "What did you come for?"

"I missed you." He said, giving me a hug. Near rarely shows emotion. I knew he cared.

"Me, too." I said, leaning down to his height. He was always shorter than me. "Me, too."

"I liked the chocolate you sent me." He smiled a little. That made me smile. It made me happy.

"Good." I smirked. "I made them for you."

"I also liked the other gifts you sent." That made me smile more. I petted his hair and left a peck on his cheek.

"Now tell me why you came."

"We need your help on the investigation." Near said. "That's all I'm at liberty to say."

"Unless I agree, right?" I chuckled and he nodded. "I'll think about it. Now, come in, I want to play you something." Near gasped as I dragged him in. I pulled him over to the piano and sat him right next to me. "Now you can hear me play right beside me. Not by the door." He chuckled at that. Near was a smart boy. He must have figured I knew that he watch me play from time to time. But did Mello know that I knew about him as well? Who knows. Probably not. He's more interested in beating Near than anything else.

I let my fingers press the keys, a beautiful sound filling the room. It was Beethoven's Fur Elise. I loved playing that song. I knew near liked it, as most of the times he listened to me play was when I played this song.

As the song finished, I felt his head lean against my shoulder. I smiled as I shifted him into my lap, and stood up, him in my arms, bridal style. I managed to open the apartment door and swiftly make it to the front, where L and Malli were paying for the cake.

"You play beautifully." Malli complimented, making me blush a little. I figured that they might have heard. Piano isn't the most quiet instrument. I smiled and thanked her as I handed Near over. They nodded as they left the bakery. I sighed as I locked the door behind them.

"There's no need to explain." Autumn hugged me. "Mr. L told me he needed you in investigation. It's okay if you want to help. I can manage on my own."

"I'm not leaving you, Autumn." I sighed. "I told Near I would have to think about it. I think I'll give it time before I get back to them. Though, I already know my answer." Autumn looked up at me as I hugged her back. "I'm not going anywhere without you. We're in this together. If he wants me, he'll have to accept you, too."

"Together." She said happily.

"Together."


	8. -Chapter Seven- Mello

"Damn it." I mumbled as I wiped the last table clean. We were just about to open, and as I was cleaning up, I realized that I forgot to ask them how I can let them know my decision. I sighed, flipping the sign from closed to open, followed by click of the door unlocking. "I guess they will have to come back for my answer. I don't have a cell phone or anything." I sighed, as i got ready for the first customer to come. It was never busy in the morning.

"They're not my favourite, but I'm used to them." Autumn smiled. "Just don't let them get to you. I'll get you a cup of hot chocolate and a cookie. I know you don't like coffee."  
I gave her a tired smile. "Thanks." I said, just as she made her way back into the kitchen. The girl knows me. I hate coffee. It's too bitter. Though, I guess it's alright in a Mocha. Starbucks makes them best. Though, Autumn makes even better hot chocolate. That, no human can deny.

The jungled of the charms brought me out of my thoughts, as a customer came. I smiled brightly, greeting them with a hello. He grunted, as he looked around, as if he was looking for someone. He sat down at the table, as he grumbled about wants a hot chocolate. I took a better look at him. He wore tight, black, leather pants, a matching leather vest (the neckline was covering about of his neck) with a black leather jacket on top, and black combat boots. He carried a gun in his right boot. He had shoulder length blond hair, but he wore some black shades, so I couldn't see his eyes. The chimes jingled once more, as another customer came in. Matt. He walked over to the boy and sat down in front of him. Oh boy. I hope that that isn't who I think it is. I walked into the kitchen.

"One hot chocolate." I sighed.

"Coming right up! Your hot chocolate is ready." Autumn giggled as she started to prepare the kettle. She always boiled the water in a kettle before mixing the hot chocolate mix into it, followed by a teaspoon of milk.

"Autumn. I need to tell you something." I mumbled.

"Anything." She smiled. That was her way of saying, '_go on, you can trust me_.'

"The boy who ordered the large amount of chocolates," I started, "his name is Matt. He attended Wammy's, just as I, Mello and Near have. I only realized that when he came to pick up his order, yesterday. If he's in town, so is Mello. They're always together. I have a feeling they're here for my help in the investigation, that L mentioned. Except, Mello is more extreme. If he really wants my help, he'll do something stupid just to get it. Just… Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." She nodded. "Also, can you bring my cookie and my hot chocolate along with this order? You know I don't like mine very hot." I laughed, trying to set the mood. Autumn giggled as she nodded once more. I left the kitchen, making my way to the front.

"Your order will be with you shortly!" I said cheerfully, a bright smile played my lips. The blond grunted and I punched the order in the register. The kitchen doors opened, and Autumn handed me blondie's order and set my drink and cookie next to the register.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"No problem!" She said joyfully, before heading back into the kitchen.

I walked over to the boys and set the hot chocolate on the table. "Enjoy!" I said in a sing-song tune. I walked over to the register, and took a sip of my hot chocolate. The taste was milky and the temperature was just right. I took a bite of my cookie, the sweetness woke me up fully. Autumn was the best at making the day great. She is my best friend - no wait. She's more. My sister.

I walked into the kitchen, putting the empty cup into the dishwasher. "Thanks again, Autumn! You're the best!" I giggled, as I went back to the front. Blondie was at the counter, with his wallet out. Matt was still at the table. I sighed and went to the register.

"That will be $1.40, please." I sighed, and he pulled out the money.

"You seem to be in a bad mood." He said. His voice, the voice from the phone. I remember it now, now that I can hear it in person. It's him. Mello.

"Nah, I just hate mornings." I mumbled. I know exactly why he's here. Great. Just great. I notice Matt stand up and switch the sign from open to closed and locked the door. I narrowed my eyes at Mello. I backed up to the kitchen doors behind me, and lightly kicked the door, so quiet, you couldn't hear it. Autumn could, though. She has extremely good hearing. I stumbled forward as the doors opened behind me. Autumn slipped through the doors and hugged me from behind.

"Don't leave me." She faked a tear behind me back. I told her I would never leave. And I won't. She knew that, and when I told her Mello was here, I knew she would know what to do when I kicked that door. We had decided that if I kicked the door as I just did, that would mean something is up and that she should casually walk in, and hug me with tears. The words are her choice.

"I can't leave with you, if that's what you're here for." I grumbled. "I have a life here, and I don't plan on leaving it."

"How do you know it's not a robbery?" Matt questioned.

"Matt, I'm not stupid!" I growled. "You're easily recognizable. You too, Mello!"

"Clever as ever, December." Mello smirked.

"I know why you're here, and the answer is no." I sighed. "I already decided. I will not work with you. I'm going to work with L."

Mello's eyes narrowed. "What?" I asked. "Something wrong with L?"

"No." He growled. "It's Near. If you work with L, you work with Near, too."

"So what? He's like a brother to me! You on the other hand, made fun of me! So, I'd rather work with him instead." I said, hoping he'd back off if I bring up the past.

"If I asked nicely?" He sighed. I thought about it. Maybe. Just maybe I'll consider it.

"I'll consider it." I said. "Though, I'll still say no. I'm not leaving Autumn."

Mello looked at the girl hugging me from behind. He sighed and called Matt over. I felt Autumn peek from behind me, as Matt stood next to Mello. "It's alright. You don't have to hide." I whispered. She slowly came out from behind me, but clutched onto my dress.

The boys looked at her, and they both sighed. "Pack your shit. Both of you." Mello said, in exhaustion.

"No." I said sternly, narrowing my eyes once more. "I told you. I'm staying here."

"Listen." Mello snapped. "I need your help. I am not going to let Near have it. If that means kidnapping you, then so be it."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I shouted. "I'm not leaving Autumn!"

"Than she comes with us!" Mello growled. I felt the small girl squeeze my hand. I squeezed hers back reassuringly.

"Mello." I sighed. This is the worst and most unexpected day, yet. "We can't leave. We have bakery to run."

"Just close it for vacation!" Matt suggested.

"We don't have the money for that!" I growled. There has been a lot of that today. "We run a small bakery that mostly tourists and business people come too. Including the mothers who order a cake or chocolates for a five year old's birthday party! We're happy as we are, and we have a budget! At the moment, we cannot afford a vacation!" Pfft. Yeah right. We so can! We get enough customers that we can have a couple three week vacations a year! Not that I'll let him know that. "Also, we have taxes to pay! If we don't keep shop open, we can pay the taxes!"

"We'll pay them for you!" Mello said in a annoyed tone. "I'll send someone to pick them up and we'll pay them for you."

"Who's we?"

"Me me to know and you to find out."

I sighed. I could tell we weren't getting out of this one. "This is called kidnapping." I muttered.

"I know." Mello sighed. "I know."

"I'm not leaving her." I muttered. I felt a tear in my eye. I hated it. I hated not being able to do what I wanted. To be forced into things I didn't want to do. Autumn knew that. She wrapped her arms around me in another hug. I hugged her back. "Does this place have a kitchen and a piano?"

"Kitchen, yes. Piano, we can get one." Matt said.

I sighed and took Autumn to the apartment, with the boys following. Matt went into Autumn's room, followed by Autumn. I went into mine, followed by Mellow. I pulled out my suitcase and put it on my bed. Mello sat next to it, and covered his eyes, as I pulled out my bras and panties and put them in the suitcase. He uncovered them once I was done with my girly needs.

"Why did you leave?" Mello asked, suddenly.

"You know why." I sighed. This morning was just too stressful.

"No. I don't." He said.

"If you must know, it's because I didn't want to be around you." I growled the lie.

"We both know that's not true."

"Fine. I wanted freedom."

Mello just sat there. No come back. Nothing to say.

"And now I just lost it." I continued.

"I'll let both of you go after the case is over." He muttered.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I smiled, just a little. "Thanks." I mumbled. I zipped the suitcase up, finishing up my packing. I sighed and shifted it to the floor. Mello grabbed it, before I could drag it behind me. He drug it behind him, as he left the room. I followed him, leaving through the back door. A red car was there, Autumn already inside, with Matt int he drivers seat. Mello put my suitcase in the trunk as I set the alarm and locked the back door behind me. Mello was sitting in the passenger side of the car, in the front. I sighed and got in the back, sitting next to Autumn. I leaned my head against the door, as Matt drove away from my freedom. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_L, I'm sorry. I never got to give you my answer. I'm sorry. Near. Please forgive me. _


	9. -Chapter Eight- Cookies

I opened my eyes, and let's just say, I wished I was home. My head was resting on a pair of legs, wrapped in tight leather pants, and a T.V. was paying the news. My eyes scanned around the room, all I could see was a man or two, sitting on a couch to the left of us. They weren't attractive if you must say. They were old looking if you asked me. I closed my eyes, wanting to go back to sleep, but a pinch on my butt prevented that. I growled and shot my head up, hitting the person in the face.

"OWCH!" Mellos shouted. "What was that for?"

"Don't touch my ass, dick face!" I growled.

"I had to wake you up some how!"

"There are other ways to wake someone up! Without touching girls inappropriately!"

I sighed and looked around the room. It looked like we were in a gang hideout. There was a bold man with girls at each side. Ew. He was gross looking. I'll never understand some girls these days. Autumn was on the floor, next to Matt, watching him play his game.

"So… Can you tell me why you kidnapped us?" I asked.

"So Near can't get the help he needs from you." Mello smirked.

"Mello." I sighed. "If that's the reason, then I'll kill you with a chocolate bar."

The boy chuckled. "The murder case." He said. "L said that he wanted to test Near and I with this case. If Near solves this case, he's the next L. I can't let that happen. We both need your help, and he may have asked you first, but I took you and you're going to help."

"I knew that much." I chuckled. "Well, except the part where L's testing you. That I didn't know. Care to share what I apparently have to help with?"

He sighed. "There's this serial killer. We don't know name or gender. They kill people who've had affairs. They go by the allice _'Affaires Blood.' _Strange name if you ask me. They only kill the partner in a marriage that has the affaire. The victims are usually male, though one or two are female."

"How many victims so far?"

"Two Hundred and counting."

"Thats…. a lot. What's the plan?"

"That, you'll have to wait until the time comes."

I sighed. I noticed one of the old me looking at Autumn, a creepy look in his eye.

"Do you have gum?" I asked. Melli shifted and pulled a package of 5 out of his pocket. The flavor was Rain. My favourite. I took a piece and chewed it until it was a sticky blob. I glared at the man with a wicked smirk. I felt Mello's gaze on me as I tilted my head, aiming for the creep looking at my Autumn. I took a deep breath and spat the gum, hard, at the creep. It his the side of his face and I looked at the T.V.

"What the fuck!" He shouted, standing up. "Who did that!"

I held in a chuckle, and looked at him questionably, as did everyone else.

"Did what?" The creep with the girls asked.

"Some idiot shot a piece of their chewed gum at me." The creep growled.

"Calm down, they probably aimed for the garbage, and hit you instead." Mello said. The man sighed, and sat down. I looked over next to him, and there was a garbage. Lucky me. I stood up, and walked over to Autumn and Matt. I sat next to them and watched as Matt played.

"Thanks." Autumn whispered. "He was creeping me out."

"No problem." I smirked. "Anytime. What game?"

"Call Of Duty." Autumn giggled. I smiled. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. I set my gaze at the screen, watched as Matt played.

Boy, Matt could play for the longest of times. A few times Mello would grumble and ask for a chocolate bar, and some slut would get him one, each time he would not look at her. That shocked me. She was beautiful. Just because she sleeps around, doesn't mean she's ugly!

"He likes someone." Matt had said with a smirk. "Always has. No matter how many beautiful girls tried to get with him, he always turned them down, claiming there was someone else."

"Do you know who?" I asked with curiosity.

"Maybe." Matt chuckled.

"Can you give a hint?" Autumn asked, sweetly.

Matt chuckled. "She used to attend Wammy's. That's all I'll say." Interesting. I wonder if I know her.

"Aww, how cute." I giggled. "Mr. Mean-Ass-Face likes someone!"

That's when I felt water pour over my head, drenching me head to toe. "Shut up!" Mello grumbled. I looked up at him.

"Aww, he's blushing!" I laughed. Though, internally, I was wanting to kill him. Autumn could sense this with her magical aura sense skills, and she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"December, lets go make something!" She cheerfully suggested.  
"Alright!" I smiled. She led me out of the room and into a bed room. She pulled out a forest green blouse, a navy blue long bandeau, and a navy blue jean shorts, with matching Toms. I smiled. She knew the stuff I liked to wear.

"We share a room?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No." She said. "You share with Mello. I share with Matt." If I had a glass in my hand, I would break it with a really tight grip.

"Well, isn't that a wonderland." I said grimly, my eye switching.

Autumn sighed. "It was either that, or some creep. He didn't want us to have any plans on escape."

I looked around the room. It was decent. But… There was only one bed. Oh. Fuck. No. I'm not sharing that with him. I guess one of us sleeps on the floor. Autumn grabbed my hand, after taking my wet clothes and putting them in the laundry bin. She lead me out of the room, and took me to the kitchen.

"Matt showed me the way while you were asleep." She explained. Saved me from asking.

"Let's make cookies." I suggested, and she nodded. I grabbed the eggs and butter, and she grabbed the flour and sugar. I grabbed the measuring cups, she grabbed the bowls and mixing utensils. I measured out the butter, she measured the flour and sugar and we placed them into a large bowl. I cracked the eggs open, letting the insides falling into the bowl, one at a time. Autumn plugged in the electric mixer, and began mixing. I grabbed the cookie sheets and preheated the oven to three hundred degrees fahrenheit. I help Autumn put the dough into teaspoon size balls, onto the cookie sheets, and once the oven was preheated, I put in the first bach, and timed it for 8 eight minutes. When the timer went off, Autumn checked to see if they were done, if they were, should swap the cookie sheet with one with uncooked cookies. If not done, she would set the timer for a couple more minutes. Once they were all done, we each took one and boy, were they delicious. Sugar cookies are my absolute favourite!

"Can I have one?" I heard a low voice ask. I turned around and at the doors to the kitchen was Mello, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

"Sure." I mumbled. I was still mad at him for pouring water on me, though, I'll admit, I deserved it. I noticed that Autumn had left the room also, as her presence was gone and a plate of cookies was, too. She must have gone to serve the others. She was nice to anyone. Good or bad. She's so innocent. If anything were to happen to her, I'll take care of the cause, and that cause better be sorry.

Mello took a bite of the cookie. "Yum." He said. "Look, I'm sorry for pouring water on you. I over reacted and I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright." I said, shocked. Why was he suddenly being nice? "I deserved it. I shouldn't have teased you."

"No, you didn't." He said. "It's my fault. I should have handled it better."

I said nothing, not wanting to argue. But the question remained in my head. He never once apologized to me. So why now, even though it's not for what he's said or done to me in the past, even though it's for what he did today, why is he apologizing now? I guess I'll have to figure it out.

"It's getting late." He said. I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"Did I sleep that long?" I asked, though I couldn't keep a yawn in.

Mello chuckled and shook his head. "No, but you and Autumn did make a bakery's amount of cookies."

"Good point." I said.

"But then again, this is the Mafia." Mello laughed. "We have a lot of people."

"The Mafia?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mello smirked. "The Los Angeles Mafia. The guy with the girls, is the leader, Ross. He's helping with the case."

"I'm not even going to ask how you got his help." I said flatly.

He chuckled and lead me out of the kitchen and to his room. "There isn't enough room. So we'll have to share one." He said, pushing me ahead of him. I sighed, as he lead me to the bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I said. "No way in hell am I sharing a bed with you."

Mello sighed. "No. You'll catch a cold."

"What the fuck?" I grumbled. "No I won't."

"If you don't want to share with me, I'll sleep on the floor." Mello said, confidently.

"You're not giving me a choice, are you." I stated.

"Nope. Can't have you escaping."

I sighed. "Alright. But no touchy feely while I sleep." I really did not like this. Why was he being so nice anyway? He used to bully me, call me names and push me from time to time, but now he's being nice? Has he changed over the years? Nah. Can't be that, right? He's still the same old Mello as far as I can tell.

"Mello." I said, as I realized something. "Can you leave the room for about a couple minutes. I need to change."

He sighed and turned around. "I won't peek."

I sighed. He's always been stubborn. But then again, so am I. I pulled out my P.J.'s out of the dresser drawer. They were navy blue. I quickly changed into them, putting my worn close into the laundry bin. Mello turned around as I sat on the bed, combing my long, white, hair with my fingers.

"What happened to the bakery?" I asked, I almost forgot about it.

"Autumn put a '_on vacation' _sign on the front door, before locking and clearing the baked goods. The gang liked them." He said. I nodded and tucked myself in the covers.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight."

I closed my eyes and dreamed about unicorns.


	10. -Chapter Nine- Plan

So… It turns out that Mello isn't the leader of the L.A. Mafia. He just manipulated his them to do his bidding. At least I know that I wasn't manipulated. I'm known for not taking anyone's shit. I'm known for not caring about anyone's problems, unless they have something to do with me or the people I care about. I'm very opinionated, as you can probably tell. I was forced into the situation I'm currently in.

I'm currently sitting on the couch, next to Mello, looking for any articles related to the Affaires Blood murders. I figured that if I'm to help Mello by force, I should at least get some information about it. Most of the information I've found are blogs filled with opinions and biased remarks. Useless. This shit is harder than it looks. I scrolled through google, mostly blogs and reviews. I sighed and clicked the search bar, where I had typed '_Current Events Affaires Blood.'_ I have already looked up _'Affaires Blood Murders,' _but the articles were more opinionated blogs. This time, I typed in '_Married Man Murdered: Affaires Blood.'_ Now this was more satisfying. There were articles from actual news companies, such as ABC News, or Fox News. I looked at both websites (I was using a laptop). The most recent article was on a man who was named John Parker. He had more than one affaire on his current wife, Marria Parker, and was murdered.

'_There have been arguments by the public about who committed the crime.' _I read. '_Some say that the wife murdered her husband after finding out, and others say it was the infamous Affaires Blood. 'There was a letter addressed to me, laying on top of the body when I found him.' says Mrs. Parker. 'It told me all about the affairs he's had while married to me. Affairs that I have never heard about.' The public have once again split into two sides. One side claims that Mrs. Parker, herself, wrote the letter, and the other claims it was Affaires Blood. The police have evidence proving the crime was committed by Affaires Blood, as the killing tactics were the same as other victims. Handwriting Experts have determined that the letter addressed to Mrs. Parker, was matched with letters of past victims, proving the letter was from Affaires Blood, as well.' _

I clicked on other news reports from the past, they all said the same thing just with different victims and maybe the wife knew about it. Some were more biased, saying it was actually the wife, or it was actually Affaires Blood. I hate one sided reports. I rather have both sides of the situation, they provide more information and are more reliable than other reports.

"What are you doing?" Autumn's sweet voice pulled me away from my thoughts, as her sudden remark startled me, making me jump. Mello chuckled at my actions, and I sent him a glare.

I regained my composure before answering. "Looking into the case at hands." I smiled. He patted my head, and went to the kitchen.

"I'm baking a cake, do you want a piece?" She giggled, looking back at me. I nodded and set the laptop on Mello's lap, following Autumn.

"Can I help?" I asked. She nodded, and we walked into the kitchen together.

I helped her get the ingredients together, and the supplies. I mixed the batter together, as she preheated the oven and grabbed the cake pan. Once finished with the batter, I poured it into the pan, and placing it into the preheated oven. Autumn set the timer, and we sat on the counter, waiting for the timer to go off. The silence was peaceful, but it reminded me I had a question to ask her.

"Autumn, can I ask you something?" I ask, looking over at her. She was wearing her usual, forest green dress, with navy blue tights and matching cardigan. If we were working at the bakery or going out, we would be wearing our shoes. We agreed that it was rude to wear shoes inside what should be a home environment. Also, it ruins the carpet over time, and requires more washing. Taking shoes off when at home, and other peoples homes, prevents that.

"Anything." She giggles.

"If you were to go on vacation, how long would it be?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. I just had to ask, just in case anyone was listening, and so I can get as back home sooner. Autumn was a smart girl. She could figure out why I was asking.

"Hmmm… For the amount of money we make, I'd say three weeks?" She answered with joy.

"Thanks!" I said, hugging her. I left the room, knowing she would want to take care of the cake's icing and what not. I sat by Mello, once more and watched the news. Well, it looked like I was watching the news. I was really planning on how I can get Mello to let us go back to the bakery. If he denies, I'll explain the customers will find it suspicious and think something has happened to us and what not. He'll have to let us. I can be just as stubborn as he is, or even more so. Though, he probably won't let us go back unless he and Matt stay with us, or just Matt or him. I'll just have to accept that. As long as we get to work in the bakery again. I really don't want to be on the case, though since Mello is forcing me and all, I'll have to work on it after my shift at the bakery.

"Hey, December." I heard Mello smirk. "Make me some chocolate."

"Why?" I ask. "Did you run out of the stuff Matt bought from the bakery?"

"Yeah." He said. "It was amazing. I want more. The shit you sell is made in the bakery, right?"

"Yeah." I said flatly. "But I wasn't the one who made it. It was Autumn."

"Yeah, but you made the shit you sent to Near." He growled his name. "Near said it was good. I wanna try some you made. I wanna compare the two."

"Mello." I sighed. "It's gonna taste the same. Autumn was the one who taught me. I learned the way she makes it, so it should taste the same. The only reason I made it myself for Near, was because I wanted it to be me who made it for him. I wanted to give him something I made, instead of something I bought for once."

Mello looked away. This confused me. Mello was acting strange lately. Usually, when he spoke to me, he would look me in the eye. At least that's what he did at Wammy's. Maybe he was annoyed that I only sent Near things, and not him. Hah! I doubt it. He was mean to me, so it should be reasonable that I didn't send him anything.

"Yeah know, it pissed me off that you sent Near chocolate, and not me." He said. Why is he such a smart ass?

"Mello." I sighed. I've been doing a lot of that lately. I just wanted this case to end and someone to win, so Autumn and I could go home. I stood up, and went to our room. I was exhausted and I wanted some sleep. I changed into my pajamas (I was wearing a navy blue hoodie and some black leggings). I went to the washroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I snuggled into the bed and closed my eyes. Sure it was still early in the day, but I needed a nap. All the research on the Affaires Blood Murders is exhausting.

"December!" Autumn said, poking my face to wake me up. I stood up and poked her cheek in response. "Mello told me he needs to talk to you. He said he has a plan!"

I sighed and stood up. I didn't care if I was in my forest green pajamas. They covered my full body. Much to my advantage. Some of the guys here are creeps.

I sat down beside Mello, and didn't say anything. I wanted him to figure out I was there. I wanted him to notice. I really wanted to continue my nap.

"I know you're tired, December." Mellos said. "But I have a plan."

"Autumn told me." I yawned. "What time is it?"

"11:50 AM." He said. "You slept the whole day yesterday. Autun saved you a piece of cake. It's in the kitchen if you want it."

I nodded. "The plan?"

"The plan is that you are the wife and one of these guys is the husband." Mello said smartly. "He's gonna cheat on you and lure Affaires Blood and we will catch them!"

No. No way in hell am I gonna be married with a creep. No. "No. Not with a creep. There are other things I'm good at. I am not role playing."

"Like what?" Mello chuckled. "Hacking? You never learned that at Wammy's."

"Funny thing, actually." I laughed at his remark. "I can hack. I'm pretty good at it, too! How do you think I managed to get here without you knowing where I went?"

"You hacked the airport shit." Mello said. "You lucked out it was before we checked."

"Actually, I did it the very first night I got here." I smirked. Yeah, I forgot to mention that. It was so they didn't know where in the U.S. I was staying.

Mello stayed silent. Autumn just entered the room. She knew I was good hacker. I mentioned it to her, though I rarely hack, I'm still pretty good at it.

"December. You won't actually be married to him." Mello sighed. "And you get to pick."

I looked at him and sighed. Okay I was wrong. I can be manipulated. I just notice it, unlike some people. I hate being manipulated. It feels like I'm being controlled. It feels like I'm wrapped in chains and being pulled back from everything I wanted.

"Fine." I said grimly. "But don't say I didn't warn you. I don't like being controlled."

"I already promised you." Mello muttered. "I promised that once this case is solved, you're free to go. With Autumn."

"How long is this going to take place?" I asked.

"Until we catch the killer." Mello said. "You don't have to do anything. As long as you act married in public, and act the part, you're good."

"If neighbours ask if you ever want children or when you're ready or something like that, just tell them you lost your uterus to keep you alive." Matt looked at Autumn with wide eyes. Everyone did, well except me. Sometimes I wonder where such a sweet girl comes up with things like this. This isn't the first time she's said something like this, she said it once before to an old woman, who couldn't see very well. She had asked if Autumn had kids, and Autumn had said no. The old woman asked when she was ready and stuff like that, and why not have them or to have them before she gets old, Autumn told her she couldn't have children because her body couldn't handle it. The things this girl says sometimes, truly amazes me. "What? It's happened to me before! Remember, December?"

I chuckled. "Yeah I remember. It was pretty funny. She confused you with the woman in front of us! Poor lady. If she hadn't forgotten her glasses at home, she wouldn't have embarrassed herself. You know, you could have just said you were thirteen."

"Yeah, I could have. But it's not the first time she confronted me about it." Autumn sighed, slightly. "No matter how many times I told her my age. She always forgot, so I said something to her more memorable."

"I'll take your advice." I smirked. "I'd love to see someone's reaction to the loss of uterus."

"Umm…" Matt said, his eyes still wide. "Can we change the subject?"

"Okay." I smirked. "So, all I have to do is pretend I'm married to a pervy creep, and all he has to do is have an 'affair' with some whore, and then Affaires Blood just has to come and do their thing and get caught?" Mello nodded. "Sounds fun." I rolled my eyes. "Now. Time for cake." I strode over to the kitchen and back with cake at hand. "Autumn?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to call your aunt. We might be here longer than we can afford."

"Okie dokie!"

I smiled and watched the lunch time news. This was going to be interesting.

Mello ruined my idea of going back to the bakery. His plan involved renting a nice looking apartment, which I convinced him to get his minions to pay for. I call them his minions, since he manipulated them into doing his bidding. The leader of the creeps like him, I guess. I recently learned from the creep I'm staying with for the time being, that Mello helped them defeat four mob bosses or something like that.

Hidden mics and cameras were hidden throughout the house. There was one safe zone, as I like to call it, in the bedroom. It was purposely left there so I can change in the room.

The creep I'm staying with is called Matthew Jones. He's not to bad looking. Okay, he's good looking. I'll admit that. I wouldn't mind his arm around my waist, if he wasn't a creep. He's not as creepy as the others, though, but he can be pervy at times. He has light brown hair, and blue eyes. He was about 6'0". He was tall. I was like a kid compared to him. Oh well. I heard comments from locals and tourists day we were cute together. I guess they find short girls, with white hair and red eyes paired with tall guys, with brown hair and blue eyes, cute. People these days.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a kiss at the top of my head, as I packed the last shirt in the dresser drawer. I turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed his nose. We were in front of a rather large window, I had to act my part. Anyone could see in.

"Yeah, know, It would nice to married to a girl beautiful as you." Matthew said, with a small smile.

"A girl who wants to get this over with and would kill you if you lowered your hand past my waist?" I teased.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're beautiful." He chuckled, kissing my cheek. I blushed as his comment. "Besides, you're actually pretty nice. At least when you want to be."

I laughed. "Actually, it's the other way around. You can ask Autumn for proof."

"Don't worry about Autumn." He poked my nose. "Matt will take care of her."

"I hope that doesn't mean rape." I smirked, knowing he was listening. Not a second later, Matthew's cell was ringing. "No worries, Matt! I know you're not a rapist!"

"Wanna go for a walk?" Matthew suggested. I nodded my head and grabbed my purse. He held the door open for me and locked it behind him. Today's plan was to go for a walk, Mello calls Matthew to conferm the settllement (us unpacking), and Matthew acts like it's a 'work issue' and he doesn't come home until later the next day, and I do what ever as a stay at home wife and what not. At least I don't lose my virginity. I wonder if he's going to actully sleep with a whore. Not tht I care, but I have to act like a clueless house wife.

It hasn't been twenty five minutes into the walk, when Mello's phone call stops us in our tracks.

"Jones speaking." Matthew said. His face changed into a thoughtful one, for his next line. "Um… I can't come in right now, I'm on a date with my wife. I can stay late tomorrow….. Alright, then it's settles. Tomorrow night… Got it. Bye." He hung up the phone and slipped it into his back pocket. "I won't be home 'til late, tomorrow night. Is that alright, sweetheart?"

"It's no problem at all!" I giggled gleefully. We then continued our walk.

I sighed as I slipped under the covers, already in my pajamas, waiting for Matthew to join me. The bed was away fromt he window, thank god for that. I looked up at the cieling, wondering what it would be like fi I hadn't sent Near anything. Would any of this have started. No. I chook my head. I have to get rid of these thoughts. I'm glad I was able to see Near again. I smiled. I hope I get to see him again.

I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turn over, and snuggle into Matthew's chest. He chuckled and patted my head.

"I called the hooker organization that the victims used." Matthew said. I recently learned that each victim had called hookers from the same company. That's the link between each victim, besides the fact that they all had affairs. "It turns out that the hooker comes here. If you don't want to be here while the shit happens, I understand. You can do what ever."

"Nah, I'll just hide under the bed. I won't listen. I'm pretty good at blocking stuff out." I sighed. My eyes getting droopy. "If by any chance that the killer is the hooker, we need a code. Something that I'll recognize three times in a row. It can't be some bird call though. It has to be an actual word. Like… Lion. Say lion, and I'll pop out ans be all like, you are under arrest or what ever. I'll call 911 secretly, and in this part of town, the cops should be here soon, to catch the fucked up killer in action. Once this shit is over, Autumn and I can go home." He nodded and I closed my eyes. "Goodnight. Creepy minion."

He chuckled at my tease. "Goodnight, snow angel."


	11. -Chapter Ten- Affaires Blood

It has been a few weeks since our little act has taken place. Ever few days, Matt will do his 'working late' thing. Translation: have sex with a whore, while I was under the bed, blocking out the orgasm noises. Well that sounds pretty normal don't ya think!

Since there is nothing to do as a housewife, besides clean shit (which I already took care of), I decided to use the laptop and look stuff up. I smirked as an idea popped into my head. I wonder what the internet has of L. Once the laptop was completely turned on, and the internet browser was up and running, I went on google and searched up, _L. _It was actually pretty amazing how many blogs popped up, but none had anything to do with L himself, mostly a young girls imagination of him. Some fantasy in their brain where they hooked up and shit. It was actually pretty funny! I clicked on one, out of curiosity, and nearly fell off of the couch laughing, it was just too immature and hysterical!

"_I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, and next to me was a strange man?" _I read out loud between laughs. "_He was handsome and had a unique scent? _What the hell do people write! _He noticed I was awake and got on top of me. 'I'm L. And I love you.' he said? _If only they knew, haha! _Next thing I knew, he was kissing me and taking off my shit and bra? _Wow. Just wow. This is getting inappropriate and fast…" I trailed off as I scrolled the page down, not bothering to read it word for word "_He thrusts hard… _Okay! I'm not reading anymore! This is just… Ew!" I quickly closed the browser. My face was flushed, and I was nearly crying. That was just too gross. Next time I see, L, I am going to inform him of these crazed and obsessed girls fanfictions (if that is what they call them) of him. I put the laptop on the coffee table, and started slamming my head on the side of the couch.

I heard the front door open, and footsteps walking in, and the slam of the door closing. I was still slamming my head on the couch. It wasn't until the footsteps walked a little bit closer from the door, that I heard the sounds of kissing and moans. My eyes went wide, and I ran into the bedroom, quietly as possible. I had no idea they were doing this tonight! Usually Matthew tells me! I guess this is just an unexpected one! I just hope the Autumn isn't watching this. This will ruin her innocence! I crawled under the bed, making sure not to leave a trace that I was there, and pulled out Matthew's iPod (he's letting me use it for the case) and plugged the headphones in my ears, the volume loud enough to hide the moans, but quiet enough to hear a scream of bloody murder. I'm good at deciphering which one is which. I sighed and waited for the deed to be finished, as I selected a song to play. It was Wild Life by Hedley.

"_Scratch scratches_

_Fire starts with matches_

_They're burning down the world and chopping down with hatchets_

_Life in plastic_

_Blood still splashes_

_Running round like animals in city soaked in ashes_

_If you wanna be with me I could need you now_

_It's a jungle out there and the teeth are out._

_Find a better place to be safe with me tonight._

_In this wild world it's a wild life_

_Cuts, clashes,_

_Claws for the slashes_

_Uncivilized civilization when it crashes_

_Just some tragic_

_Creatures in the sadness_

_Rat racing, dog piling, animals of madness_

_If you wanna be with me I could need you now_

_It's a jungle out there and the teeth are out._

_Find a better place to be safe with me tonight._

_In this wild world it's a wild life_

_If you wanna be with me I could need you now_

_It's a jungle out there and the teeth are out,_

_We'll find a better place to be safe and sleep at night_

_In this wild world it's a wild life_

_And if you stand by me we'll get away somehow_

_It's a jungle out there and the teeth are out_

_Find a better place to be safe with me tonight_

_In this wild world it's a wild life_

_It's a wild life_

_Scratch scratches_

_Fire starts with matches_

_They're burning down the world and chopping down with hatchets."_

I was trying not to hum or sing along as each song played through. The songs in the album were cute and fun to listen to. Too bad that I can't hum or sing along, if I did, I'll get caught, and our plan will fail. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the music.

I woke up to the sound of banging and shouting. I could also see the bed moving as the deed was still being done. I stayed put, not wanting to give my position away. I paused the song, and listened carefully to what was happening. I heard Matthew growl, and get off the bed, not bothering to put some clothes on as he answered the door.

"Mello?" I hear him say, surprised. As was I, what is Mello doing here?

"God, Matthew!" Mello shouted. "Put some clothes on!"

Matthew coughed. "Um, I'm ah, a little busy, um, right now. Come back another time?"

"You better hope that your _wife _doesn't find out about this." Mello warned.

"I know." Matthew say. "She won't. But I gotta get some, some how! She won't give me any!"

"Alright." Mello sighed, his voice fading away. "See ya later!"

I heard the door slam and the bed creak, slightly, as Matthew came back onto the bed.

"Who was that?" A giggle girl's voice asked.

"My wife's friend." Matthew chuckled. "She doesn't know about this, and I can trust her friend won't say anything."

"Back to business?"

"Yes sweetheat."

And I pressed play once more, as they got going once again.

It was dinner time. Matthew and I were at the dinner table, talking and laughing like a normal couple. We ate out pasta and went to bed and cuddled.

"How much longer do you think this will take?" I asked as I rested my head on Matthews bare chest.

"I think in a couple of days." He sighed, rubbing my back. "The next appointment is on Friday."

I nodded and snuggled into his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head, lightly, and I blushed. He chuckled as he could feel the heat off of my face. I think if this keeps going on, I might fall for him. He's a really nice guy, once you get to know him. It's those creeps that make him seem like one.

"You know, you're real beautiful, December." He smiled. "And you're funny, sweet, a little cocky sometimes, sarcastic, and loveable. If this keeps going on, I might fall for you." My eyes widened. I was thinking the same thing! Well, not the cheesy shit he said, but the - yeah you get the point. I felt a hand lift my face up, making me look at him. His face leaned closer to mine, until our lips touched. My eyes widened in shock. He kissed me! I soon recovered and closed my eyes and kissed back, my hands on his chest, and his arms around my waist. His lips left mine, as they went to my neck, kissing it lightly, tightening his grip on me, bringing me closer.

No we did not have sex, if that's what you're wondering. I hold on to my morals. I don't believe in sex before marriage, and there is no frucking way that I will have sex before I am married. And yes, I did say frucking. My new word for fucking. Yes, they are similar, but I love saying it. It's fun.

I wiped the tables clean, and mopped the floors. I became a habit after working at the bakery for so long. It also brings me out of my thoughts of the kiss last night. I'm still thinking about it, and every time it pops into my brain, my face flushes bright red.

I sighed, as I finished up cleaning and put the cleaning stuff away. I saw the phone that Mello uses for emergencies. I looked at it for a few minutes, and then it started ringing. I looked at the caller ID. It was Mello's. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello." I said.

"December! I miss you so much!" I hear Autumn's cheery voice giggle through the phone.

"Autumn! I miss you too!" I giggle.

"Matt told me he would take me shopping today!" She said joyfully. "Wanna come?"

"Okay!" I laughed. I think that this will pull my thoughts from the kiss.

"I'll be there in ten!"

I guess she might be close by. The hideout is supposed to be far from here. I hung up the phone and went to the bedroom and got ready. Matthew was at 'work', so it would all work out. I put on a forest green sweater and black jeans, with some navy blue boots and a matching cardigan. I grabbed my purse and out some money and Matthew's iPod in it. I smiled as I fluffed my hair a bit, and went to the front door to wait.

I heard the doorbell ring, shortly after. I grabbed the spare key and quickly wrote a note to Matthew, letting him know I'd be out. Though, I had no clue when I'd be back. I exited the home, and locked the door behind me, as I followed Autumn to the car. With that, Matt drove us to the mall.

When I got back, I turned the key of the lock, allowing me to enter. I through the keys onto the side table near the door, and walked into the room.

"Matthew, I'm home!" I called. No answer. Weird. Is he home? I looked at his iPod, it was after five. He should be home. "Matthew?" I heard some quiet shuffles coming from the bedroom this time. That's odd. I walk to the bedroom with my quiet feet, not making a sound. I enter and what I saw was horrifying. Matthew was tied to the bed, and someone was on top of him. It was a young woman, she had long black hair, and she held a knife in her right hand, and it looked as if she was about to stab him. I looked around and I saw some rope on the dresser. I quietly grabbed it and made it to the girl. I smirked as I jumped on her, quickly grabbing her hand and pulling them behind her back before she could stab Matthew. I tied her up, and made sure she couldn't get a way. I also took her knife.

"Why would you protect a cheating man like him?" she whined. Her voice matched the whore he slept with yesterday!

"Nice to know you've slept with him to know!" I laughed, with a smirk.

"You weren't supposed to be home!" She growled.

"Yes she was." Matthew said sternly. "It was all part of the plan."

"What plan?" the girl asked.

"The plan to catch you." I chuckled. "Affaires Blood." She gasped, and tried to struggle, but soon gave up once she realized that it was pointless. I walked up to Matthew and untied him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, as if he wanted to protect me.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill all of those people?"

"Those damned man whores." She growled. "Always cheating on their wives. I couldn't take it when mine did it to me. I killed him first. Than I became a whore so I could catch others."

I heard the door slam open, and Mello came rushing through with his creeps. They grabbed Affaires Blood, and took her away, but before she was completely gone, I called out to her, "What's your name? Your real name."

"Angela. Angela Martins."

And then she was gone.

I looked at Matthew, who was still holding me. Mello had left. He said that we should stay just in case Angela had a partner. Matthew kissed my forehead.

"You said it would happen on Friday." I stated.

"Yeah." He smirked. "I lied. Suprise." I glared at him. "Oh, come on. Don't be like that! We caught Affaires Blood, right?" I sighed and nodded, resting my head on his chest. "Good girl. Now, let's get to bed." He then pulled me under the covers and hugged me close. "I like you, December." I looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed me. "Will you be mine?" My eyes widened. I mind wanted to say yes, but my heart said no. Even though I blushed at his actions, but was I ready for this? I only knew him for two weeks!

"Follow your heart." I hear Autumns words echo through my ears. She had told me that some time ago. She was a smart girl, and she knew good. I'll follow her advice. My heart was telling me no. My heart told me that he was only a friend.

I sighed and pushed myself away from Matthew. I stood up and walked to the living room. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and filled it with water. I took a sip then sighed, as I felt arms wrap around my waist, as lips on my neck.

"Is that a yes?" He whispered in my ear, as he kissed my neck. I shook my head no. His grip tightened on me, and I struggled, but I was not strong enough.

"I was told to follow my heart, and my heart only likes you as a friend!" I said shyly.

"December." He said, turning me around to make me look at him. "I won't let you say no." The look in his eyes was possessive and controlling.

"Matthew…" I mumbled. "I can't. It wouldn't be right."

"I'll make it right." He growled. "I'll make you mine." What the fruck was happening? This isn't the Matthew that I know. "You're lucky that you're still single, otherwise I'd have to kill you for 'cheating."

"How would I be cheating we're not together?" I breathed.  
"You're mine now." He said. "Since the moment I first kissed you. And if you were dating someone else, that would be cheating on me. I would have to kill you if that were the case."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He was talking nonsense! "Are you saying that…?"

"Yes." He smirked darkly. "I am the second half of Affaires Blood. I am the one who took care of the cheating wives. Now be a good girl and come to bed." He dragged me to the bedroom and threw me on the bed, before getting on top of me. He looked down at me, as he used his arms to keep his weight slightly off of me. "Now that I have you, I won't let you go."

"Matthew." I said. "There are so many other woman for you there."

"None like you." He growled, as he started to kiss my neck roughly. I felt a tear in my right eye. I did not want this. I didn't love him. I realized that I loved someone else. Not Matthew. Not Near. Not Matt. Someone else.

"Help." I mumbled quietly. "Help."

The door slammed open, revealing that someone. He raised his gun aiming it at Matthew's head, as the creep started to nibble on my neck. He stepped closer to us, until his gun was cokced right up agaisnt Matthew's head.

"Get off of her."


	12. -Chapter Eleven- Love

Matthew was currently tied up on a chair in the corner of the room. I was currently in Mello's arms, frightened. I didn't notice that I was frightened until after Mello came with is gun.

Melo had just gotten off of the phone with the police, and he was doing his best to comfort me. Matt and Autumn had come shortly after, as well. She was currently baking cookies, and Matt was helping her, I think.

"Are you okay?" Mello asked, as he patted my back.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Just scared."

Mello sighed as he tightened his grip. "I'm sorry."

I lifted my head up to look at him. "For what?"

"For everything." He said. Although I was confused by what he said, I didn't bother asking what he meant. I figured I would find the answer sooner or later.

I heard some foot steps out coming our way. They were to heavy to be Autumn's, and there was a group of them. It must be the police. They sure are fast, there might be a police station near by or something. Mello pointed to where Matthew was, and the police untied the ropes and cuffed him. Matthew was laughing maniacally, his eyes wide, giving him a psychotic look. I looked up from over Mello's shoulder, and saw three figures coming our way. From the looks of it, it was Near, Malli and L. I smiled as Malli and L held hands and Autumn offering them cookies as they entered.

"Welcome!" she chirped.

"Thank you!" Malli smiled. She was a cheerful girl, and beautiful, too. I'm glad L found someone. He was a role model to the kids at Wammy's. I may have not been interested in crime, though I was happy to see them happy. L and Malli are cute together in my opinion. I let go of Mello and ran over to them. I hugged Near, tightly, as if he had nearly died.

"Near!" I said excitedly. "I'm sorry I never got to give you an answer! I was forced to help Mello. He pretty much kidnapped us!"

"But I beat Near!" I hear Mello call as he made his way towards us.

"So!" I pouted. "You still kidnapped us." Mello rolled his eyes, as he was now next to me. He ruffled my hair, causing me to glower at him.

"He's in there." Mello said. "We caught the girl earlier."

"We already questioned her." L said.

"She told us to come here, since her partner in crime was acting as December's boyfriend." Malli said monotonously.

"He tried to make me his girlfriend." I grumbled. "But he's not my type. Mello had toc oem save me. He's superman!" I felt a flick to my head. "Hey!" I pinched Mello's arm.

"I'm not superman!" Mello sneered.

"You're an ass!" I pouted.

"Yes. Yes, I am." He joked.

L left the room to question Matthew. I followed, since I wanted to know why he is crimes.

"What's your name?" L asked.

"Matthew Dickenson."

"Age?"  
"Twenty five." He's like way too old for me. Thank goodness I said no. I knew my heart knew best.

"Why did you commit the crimes?"

"Cheaters shouldn't be able to live. They should burn in hell for the pain they've caused."

"Is that it?"

"..."

L looked over at me. "December, can you try asking him?" I nodded and sat down in front of Matthew.

"Matthew." I sighed. "Can you tell me?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you said no." He said.

"Matthew. I told you, I don't feel the same way as you. I only thought of you as a friend. I don't think of you that way. Now that I found out that you killed woman who may have cheated on their husbands, but they didn't deserve death."

"My mother cheated of my father. She would always bring men home late at night. I could see the pain it caused my father, and I knew that I had to do something about it." He sniffled, as he was about to cry at his past. "So I killed my mother, and decided to kill off any other cheaters, when I stumbled into Angela, and together we decided to become Affaires Blood. We vowed to get rid of any cheating man or woman in the world."

"L, is that a good enough answer?" I asked, looking at the panda faced man.

"Yes." He said. "Matthew Dickenson, you are under arrest, for the murders of the female victims of Affaires Blood's crime."

"Angela was arrested for the male victims, correct?" I asked and L nodded.

Autumn and I were back at the bakery, celebrating our success of bringing Affaires Blood to justice. I sang as I prepared the chocolate for Mello, and Autumn prepared a cake for all of us. The song was I'll Be With You by Hedley.

"_5 a.m., where's my friend?_

_Sunset Boulevard_

_Flashing lights, read my rights_

_I guess I went too far_

_Talking trash, spent my cash_

_No one else to blame_

_It always ends, it always ends the same_

_If I'm not in jail tonight_

_If I don't inhale tonight_

_And if I don't lose a fight_

_And if I don't lose my mind_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be with you_

_Oh darling every time I try to stop_

_Every time they call the cops_

_If I don't do the stupid shit I do_

_I'll be with you_

_Sleep all day, up all night_

_Story of my life_

_Tried to change, change my ways_

_I can't get it right_

_I'll get clean, Charlie Sheen_

_Maybe not today_

_It always ends, it always ends the same_

_If I'm not in jail tonight_

_If I don't inhale tonight_

_And if I don't lose a fight_

_And if I don't lose my mind_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be with you_

_Oh darling, every time I try to stop_

_Every time they call the cops_

_If I don't do the stupid shit I do_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be with you_

_Oh darling, every time I try to stop_

_Every time they call the cops_

_If I don't do the stupid shit I do_

_I'll be with you_

_If I'm not in jail tonight_

_If I don't inhale tonight_

_And if I don't lose a fight_

_And if I don't lose my mind_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be with you_

_Oh darling, every time I try to stop_

_Every time they call the cops_

_If I don't do the stupid shit I do_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be with you_

_Oh darling, every time I try to stop_

_Every time they call the cops_

_If I don't do the stupid shit I do_

_I'll be with you._"

By the time I was finished, the chocolate was ready, and I went to the front to serve it. I chuckled as Mello drooled as he saw it coming. I set the plate in front of him and sat down in the empty seat. I smiled as they all shared the chocolate, and Mello practically inhaled it, making us all laugh.

"I told you, Dember!" Mello pointed at me. "Your chocolate tastes way better than Autumn's!"

Just after he said that, Autumn came into the room with the cake. I'm just glad she didn't hear it, at least I don't think she did. She giggled as she set the cake down, and took a seat next to me and Matt. I saw Matt blush a little as she sat down. I smirked, knowing that he liked her. I may have not been there to see it, since I was with Matthew, but I could tell he started to grown on her. He has a crush on Autumn. I could tell.

L stood from his seat and coughed a little to get everyone's attention.

"I would like to congratulate Mello for catching Affaires Blood, even though he managed to do so illegally." Although it was faint, I could see the small smile that played L's lips. I could tell that Malli saw it, as well, since she smiled in glee. "He was willing to bend the law to gain justice. I believe that he is a good fit to be the next L, as well as Near, though Mello managed to beat him." I giggled as Mello was about to get out of seat to dance or something, when L continued his speech. "Though, this is only one of many tests." Mello just about choked on his chocolate, and I patted his back.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that you'll beat Near a few times." I smiled, hopefully giving him some confidence. Everyone laughed, as Mello's jaw dropped.

I was closing up shop, even though Mello and Malli, including Near were still hear. Matt and Autumn were giggling and having fun playing video games on Matt's PSP. Malli walked over, with what looks to be a card of some sort in her hand. She smiled and handed to me, which I gladly took it.

"L and I would like to invite you to our wedding." She said proudly.

"I thought you would have had it by now!" I said in shock, as my eyes widened. "I remember I left Wammy's on the day L proposed to you, and it's been a few years since then!"

She giggled and patted my head. "I didn't want to have it without you!"

"But you hardly know me!"

"Near requested we wait. He wanted to go with you."

I sighed and walked over to Near. I was a little angry that he had asked L and Malli to postpone their wedding. Like what if they had never found me? But then again, I made it easy for them.

"Near!" I scolded. "Don't you ever ask someone postpone their wedding for me!"

"I'm sorry." He frowned. "I wanted to go with you. Mello did, too. I asked for him, since he wasn't going to man up and ask."

"I was so!" Mello shouted in anger. "I just never got the chance because of you!"

"Then you should have asked before me!"

"You should have waited for me to have a chance!"

Near was about to say something in reply, but I cut him off. "Enough!" I yelled. "Both of you stop fighting! At least for tonight! Tonight is a night to celebrate, both the capture of Affaires Blood, and L and Malli's wedding! They were kind enough to postpone their wedding for in request of Near, which was rude of him to ask, though I never asked for it! I don't deserve to go, since I left on the night L proposed! The fact that they are still inviting me is an honour!" Everyone stopped and stared at me with wide eyes, but they nodded. "Malli, L, you didn't have to wait for me to have your wedding. You could have had it anyway. I wouldn't have minded."

"I know." L said. "But the boys wanted you there, and I did as well. I knew of your talents on the piano and I was going to ask you to play for us. Autumn is invited as well, since she is great friend of yours, also I hear she has good musical talent."

Autumn nodded and accepted the invitation gleefully and I gasped. "Really?" I beamed and L nodded. "I would love too!" I ran up and gave him a hug. He patted my head and I let go. Today is really exciting! I had the perfect song to play!

L, Malli and Near were leaving to head back to Wammy's. Matt and Mello stayed behind, strangely enough. I waved as an old man named Watari drove them to the airport. I sighed and looked at Mello.

"Aren't you leaving?" I asked and he shook his head. "How come?"

"I want to stay." He said. I could see a faint blush in his cheeks. He grabbed my hand and led me to my room in the apartment. "I need to tell you something." I blushed a little and nodded. We were alone together. "December, I'm really sorry for everything that I did. For all of the name calling and rude things that I have done to you. I am deeply sorry. You didn't deserve it. I hope you can forgive me." My eyes widened. He was apologizing, and now of all times. Why didn't he do this earlier?

"Why are you doing this now?" I asked.

"Because… Look I know I should have done this sooner and all, and I shouldn't have been an ass at all, but…" He trailed off.

"But?"

He sighed roughly and cupped my face in his hands. "I needed your attention. That was the only way I could think of that would get your attention." I gave him a confused glare. "I… I…" He didn't finish and leaned down and kissed me roughly. I gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. My eyes widened in shock, but soon closed as I melted into the kiss, and wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss went on for about a few more minutes, before I pulled away for air.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"It killed me when that bastard kissed you. I was so close to coming over there and ripping him off of you, but Matt held me back, telling me it was going to be alright. I wanted to kill him. I was so jealous of him, and I couldn't stand it. Thank god you two didn't have sex!" He growled. "Don't do that to me again!"

"Mello…" I breathed, looking at him with my cautious eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"And when he tried to force you to be his, I lost it and ran in to stop him! I couldn't let him take my girl away from me." His arms were tight around my waist protectively. "December, I love you!" He then pulled me into another rough, yet loving and passionate kiss. I kissed him back, as my heart told me to. He is who my heart was telling me to love all along. I wouldn't have it any other way. When the kiss ended, it was my turn to say, "I love you, too, Mello."

"Call me Mihael."

"What?"

"My real name. Mihael Keehl. Call me Mihael, well when we're alone or with people we can trust."

"Call me…" I said and thought about it. I guess I never had an alias. After all, I was raised by Wammy's. I guess my real name is December?

"December." Mello smiled. "I know. Only L knows your real name. But I like December better. It suits you."

"Me too. To me, since I don't know my birth name, it will always be December." I smiled and pulled him into another kiss. He walked us over to my bed and gently pushed me on to it so I layed on my back. He was on top of me as we kissed.

I was opening up shop, when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I smirked and turned around to face my man. I leaned up, since he is taller than me, and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Why do you have to work so early in the morning?" He said sleepily.

"I don't like it either, but someone has to work up front." I said. "It's good for business."

Matt and Autumn were in the kitchen, baking together. Autumn told me this morning, that she and him were great friends. We decided that Matt and Mello could live with us, as long as they helped clean up when the day was over.

"The wedding is in a few months." He sighed. "What are you wearing?"

"It's a surprise." I smirked as I unlocked the front doors. "Autumn and I are going shopping next week." Mello nodded and gave me one last kiss before going up to the apartment to wait for his shift in cleaning up.

Autumn and I were at a fancy dress store. We were looking at dresses. Matt had told us that he and Mello were looking for tuxedos for the wedding. I was really excited, and I really couldn't wait for the wedding. I already knew what song I was going to sing. Actually, I was going to perform two songs. One with Autumn, her on the piano and me on the guitar, and the one I was going to perform for L and Malli. They were good slow songs, for couples to dance two.

"How do I look?" Autumn said, as she twirled in a three sixty circle. We were trying on dresses. I gasped and clapped my hands.

"You look amazing!" I said amazed. "This is the one?"

"You think so?"

"Yes. We are getting the dress."

Now it was my turn to go change into a few dresses. We both went into the change room, as I was going to try on the dresses of my choice. Autumn was already changed into her regular clothes, waiting for me to come out. I went out to show the dress, and she shook her head. I put on the next one, and the next, each one wasn't good enough. I sighed, and slipped on the last one, hopefully this is the one. I stepped out of the change room and did a twirl for Autumn, and she clapped her hands and jumped a she squealed in delight.

"This is the one!" She giggled. I smiled and went back into the change room to change.

When we got back to the bakery, we immediately went up to the apartment. Mello and Matt were watching T.V., waiting for us on the couch. We tip toed into our bedrooms, that we had to share with the boys, once again. I set the bags in the back of my closet, and went to the living room and jumped on Mello's lap. He grunted, but smirked once he realized it was me. He pinned me down on the couch, straddling my hips, as he used his hands to taser me, tickling my sides. I laughed and squirmed. Our actions made Matt chuckle and Autumn giggle, as she came into the room. She sat down beside Matt, as me and Mello sat up. Mello had his arms around my waist, and he pulled me into his lap. He gave me a kiss and we all decided on a movie.

"Madagascar 3!" Matt cheered.

"Taken!" Mello said.

"Rise of the Guardians!" I erged.

"Amityville Haunting!" Autumn giggled. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Ya never know with her. She is one girl full of surprises. We went with her idea and watched the horror movie.

As we watched, I hugged onto Mello, and his grip on me tightened protectively. Matt and Autumn were cuddling, which was adorable. I saw Matt's phone on the table, and quickly snatched it, without being seen, except by Mello, of course.

As the movie ended, Autumn was asleep, and I smiled. Her head was on Matt's chest and he had a protective grip around her. They looked so cute together, I wanted to squeal, but i restrained myself from the temptation. I didn't want to wake her up. Matt was blushing, but he was smiling as well. I unlocked his phone, with my amazing hacking skills, and took a picture of them. Matt mothed out the words 'thank you' and I smirked out a 'no problem.' I have a feeling that at the wedding, the two are going to get together.

Mello pulled my chin up, so I was looking at him, and he gave me a kiss. I smirked and kissed back. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me to our room, closing the door behind him gently. He carefully laid me on the bed and kissed me as he got on top of me. His lips left my mouth and moved to my neck, as he nibbled and sucked in some places. I sighed in delight as he continued to kiss me, and things got more heated.

"I love you, December."

"I love you, Mihael."


	13. -Chapter Twelve- Wedding

Today was the wedding day! I was so excited and I couldn't wait to perform. Autumn was wearing her navy blue dress that we bought, as she help me with mine. She zipped up the zipper in the back and we did each other's makeup. We matched the makeup to our outfits and did our hair. I helped her crimp hers, and she helped me curl mine.

Our outfits were very similar. I wore a forest green dress that was laces on the chest. I wore a black cardigan, navy blue tights, and flats with it to match. My purse that I use whenever I go out matched perfectly. Autumn wore a navy blue dress that was laced on the skirt. She had a black cardigan, black leggings, and black flats, that suited the dress. Our makeup was the same; forest green and navy blue eyeshadow blended together, with a thin line of black eyeliner that circled around our eyes perfectly. I gotta say, we looked sexy!

We stepped out into the living room, where the boys were waiting for us. They wore black tuxedos, and they were matching. I smirked, as Mello blushed. I notice Matt blush when he saw Autumn. They would be such a cute couple. I have a feeling that he's gonna ask her out tonight.

"Shall we go?" Matt asked. We nodded and we walked out to his car. Us ladies got into the back seat, and buckled our seat belts as the boys shut our doors, before getting into the front seats. The car started and we went off to the church where the wedding took place.

L and Malli and flown back to L.A. for their wedding, taking the Wammy kids with them. Autumn had made the wedding cake, but that was sent to the dance hall's kitchen too keep it nice and cool, since it was ice cream cake.

Once we got there, we found our seats in the front. Near was already sitting there, as they had arrived before us. He was wearing a white tuxedo, that went well with his eyes and hair. He looked absolutely adorable. I gave him a sisterly hug, and sat next to Mello. I sat in between the two boys, and was prepared to stop any arguing that may occur. The church's wedding music started, and everyone quieted down, as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle, followed by L. Once they were all placed, Malli, in her beautiful white, spring type wedding dress, walked down the aisle. The music stopped once she was at the alter. I was so caught up in the moment, that I didn't hear all the church- religious wedding stuff that the priest said, before-

"Malli, do you take, L, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"L, do you take, Malli, as your lawfully wedded wife?" I held my breath. This was it. This was the part before the priest is supposed to say 'you kiss the bride' or something like that.

"I do."

"I pronounce you, husband and wife." L spun Malli around, leaning down as he kissed her. They kissed for a few moments, and then they stopped. Matt had gotten a few good pictures on his phone, and one on a camera that I think he had bought for the wedding. Autumn was squealing in delight at how cute they were, and I leaned my head on Mello's shoulder, as his arm wrapped around my waist, and smiled.

"They are so cute together." I sat dreamily.

Mello nodded. "They are."

"I'm glad we got to go."

"Me, too. What song are you going to perform tonight?"  
"You'll see. I'm dedicating it to them."

"That's sweet of you." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I nodded and giggled.

We were at the dance hall, everyone going to their assigned tables and taking a seat. We ate some delicious food, and had some good conversations. There was a few speeches from some japanese policeman who helped them on the Kira case, and who was good friends with Malli. One, named Matsuda was adorably funny, and he was best friend's with Malli.

"Malli and L will always be my two greatest friends, and I am truly honored, and grateful that I was able to work with them." He had said. I smiled at his words. I could tell he was a good guy.

I went to the piano and L and Malli went to the dancefloor. I felt the keys press by my fingers, as the melody played in the air. I sang the words, and they fit well with the piano.

"_They say if I get paid then I'll be fine_

_But I can't get by on anything but you_

_I know if I smoke then I might die_

_But I won't die for anything but you_

_I found a shooting star in the pocket of my jeans_

_I won the lottery and built a time machine_

_I got everything, and everything is mine to lose_

_But I don't want anything but you_

_They say great things come if you wait_

_But I won't wait for anything but you_

_Free falls and alcohol, I've paid my dues_

_Now I can't get high on anything but you_

_I found a shooting star in the pocket of my jeans_

_I won the lottery and built a time machine_

_I got everything, and everything is mine to lose_

_But I don't want anything but you_

_Ooo, ooo, ooo_

_A cardboard box of make believe_

_Empty pockets full of dreams_

_And you are everything I need_

_I never found a shooting star and there's holes in my jeans_

_I didn't win the lottery or build a time machine_

_I never had much at all but I still got everything to lose_

_Cause I don't want anything _

_I never found a shooting star and there's holes in my jeans_

_I didn't win the lottery or build a time machine_

_I never had much at all but I still got everything to lose_

_Cause I don't want anything _

_But you._"

The crowd clapped and cheered as I finished the song, at both my performance and, L and Malli. I bowed and the DJ played some upbeat music as the people filled the dancefloor. I smiled and danced with Autumn, Matt and Mello. I talked to a few of the Wammy's kids that I knew, and Mello had made it clear to the boys that I was his.

A few songs later, Autumn had come nudged my arm, since she was so short, though she was now taller than she was before. We sere about the same height now. We had to go back tot eh dress store when she grew so suddenly, to swap the dress for a bigger size. She had quite the growth spurt.

It was time. The music went down, as she went to the piano, and I was handed an acoustic guitar. I had been practicing with a guitar that Mello had bought me soon after he said he loved me for the first time. Like the day after. He wanted to make it clear to me that I was his and that he truly loved me, as I had truly loved him. I showed it to him by making him chocolate.

Autumn played the keys of the piano, letting a beautiful melody play as I strung the keys of the guitar. The beautiful music filled from the instruments, filled the air.

"_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_(Oh, we had everything)_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again._"

The crowd clapped after we were finished, and the couples who had danced to the slow song, had either went to their seats or stayed on the dancefloor to continue dancing.

"That was a good performance." Mello said, wrapping his arms around my waist, leading me towards the dancefloor. We were in the middle of the dancefloor, and Matt had lead Autumn next to us. We danced to a slow song, the boys had their hands on our hips, and we had our arms around their necks, as we swayed to the music. Once the slow song was finished, the boys got down on their knees. Matt held Autumn's hand, as he spoke first.

"Autumn, will you do me the honours of being my girlfriend, my lover?" Matt asked, his voice filled with love and hope. I gasped, as did Autumn. I had a feeling this would happen. I was right. I smiled. My inner me was dancing the happy dance.

"Yes." Autumn said dreamily, falling into his arms, wrapping both him and her in a hug. We all clapped. They were so cute. The Baker and the Gamer. That's when everyone turned their gaze to Mello and I, and I looked at him.

Mello pulled out a small black box, he opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"December." He breathed nervously. "Will you honour me by becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

My eyes widened and I smiled in glee.

"Yes!" I said joyfully, letting out the breath that I didn't know I held. I fell into his arms, wrapping him into a hug, as he returned it. He pulled away and grabbed my left hand, and slipped the ring onto my ring finger.

_They say that the ring finger holds the vein that is connected to your heart._


	14. -Epilogue- Family

It's been a few years since Mello and I had gotten married. We had two children, a girl and a boy. We had named them Melody and Dyson. The aliases that Wammy's gave them were Voice and Range. There was now another on the way! That's right! I'm pregnant once more!

Autumn and Matt were now married, and they had one child, and are trying for another, I believe.

Autumn and I were in the kitchen of the bakery, baking some cookies. We had moved the bakery to England, so we could be closer to Wammy's, as our children were learning there, and living there, as do we.

"I've got news for you!" She giggled as she put the cookies into the oven.

"Spill the beans!"

"I'm pregnant!"

I immediately wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"That is such great news!" I squealed. "Does he know?"  
"Yes." She smiled. "I told him last night. He was so happy."

"That's good to hear! It's good to hear your family is growing!" That's when Mello walked it, wrapping his arms around me, resting his hands on my swollen stomach.

"What's all the commotion?"

"Autumn and Matt are have another baby!" I cheered.

"Congratulations." Mello smirked, before taking my hand and pulling me into another room, and kissed me.

I smiled as I heard the kids scream out 'ews' and 'gross.'

This was my life.

This was my family.

And that I am grateful for.

"Ya know, Mello."

"I know, what?"

"They say that the ring finger holds the vein to the heart."

"Really, now?"

"Really."

"Then I'm glad that I married you when I did."

"Why's that?"

"Because now, your heart is mine to care for."

I smiled and kissed him. "That also makes your heart mine to care for."

"Yes. Yes, it does." He smirked and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go for a walk with the kids?" I nodded and we got the kids ready for a walk.

This is my happy little - okay not so little - family.

_The End_


End file.
